Takdir?
by Misseleus Femyni
Summary: Chapter 6 update! Untuk melupakan Ino, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna dan bertunangan dengan Sakura. Namun dia justru jatuh cinta dengan Hinata yang tidak sengaja tinggal dirumahnya. Bagaiman kisahnya? Cuz baca Mind to RnR?
1. find you?

**TAKDIR?**

**STORY BY: ANGELZVR**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SEMUA TOKOH MILIK MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Semi rated M karena nanti bakalan ada adegan yang gaterlalu lemon tapi buat aman aja(?)**

**Summary:**

**Untuk melupakan Ino, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Suna dan bertunangan dengan Sakura. Namun dia justru jatuh cinta dengan Hinata yang tidak sengaja tinggal dirumahnya. Bagaiman kisahnya? Cuz baca**

**Keterangan umur tokoh:**

**Hinata: 23 tahun**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura: 26 tahun**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke turun dari Kereta dan segera menginjakkan kakinya di stasiun . Kini ia menunggu seseorang untuk menjeputnya. Lalu terlihat seseorang berambut kuning jabrik berlari meghampirinya.

"Hah..Hah..Teme maaf aku terlambat". Kata pria itu dengan nafas yang belum teratur.

"Hn". Lalu Naruto mengantarkan Sasuke kedalam mobilnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia melihat lihat kesekeliling pemandangan kota Konoha yang sudah bertambah modern.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, Kota Konoha sudah banyak yang berubah". Kata Naruto seperti ia bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke.

"Hn, bagaimana kabar Ino?". Naruto yang mendengarnya pun terkikik geli.

"Wah sepertinya ada yang sedang rindu dengan cinta lamanya". Kata Naruto sambil tertawa. Ino adalah pacar dari Sasuke 5 tahun yang lalu, kemudian Sasuke pergi ke Sunagakure mendapat tugas dari Ayahnya untuk memimpin Uchiha Corp cabang Sunagakure lalu Sasuke kembali ke Konoha karena Aniki nya sudah menyelesaikan kuliah S3 nya, dan di Suna ia bertemu dengan Akasuna Sakura mereka bertunangan sejak 6 bulan yang lalu.

"Hn, aku sudah memiliki tunangan, lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu keadaannya setelah aku campakkan, apakah dia merasa depresi?, itu saja yang ingin kuketahui!". Kata Sasuke sambil mendengus kesal.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda Teme! Ngomong ngomong tentang Ino, semenjak kau tinggalkan dia, Ino tadinya merasa sangat kesal padamu loh! Tapi kemudia dia bisa melupakanmu dan sekarang ia juga sudah memiliki tunangan namanya Shimura Sai, tapi kudengar akhir akhir ini hubungannya sedang berantakan". Jelas Naruto. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya terdiam , kemudian iapun teringat kenangan 5 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback: Sasuke pov.**

2 tahun berlalu. Hubunganku dengan Ino semakin tidak baik saja. Gadis Yamanaka itu memang awalnya sangat menarik, tapi lama lama membosankan juga jika bersamanya. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubunganku dengannya. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat tidak terima. Bahkan saat keesokan harinya ia masih sering menghubungiku seperti menanyakan kabarku.

'Hn, dasar perempuan murahan' pikirku. Maksud dari perempuan murahan itu ya seperti, kau ini seorang wanita, seharusnya akulah yang mengejarmu bukan sebaliknya seperti ini. Lalu aku mulai memutus kontaknya dengan ku seperti mengganti nomor handphoneku, lalu pindah kesebuah rumah mewah yang letaknya jauh dari rumah keluarga Uchiha yang sebenarnya.

Genap usiaku 21 tahun aku lulus kuliah dan mendapat gelar Sarjana Ekonomi dengan Ipk cumlaude. Aku lulus dengan jangka waktu kuliah 3,5 tahun. Bahkan aku menjadi lulusan dengan Ipk terbaik. Namun yang menyedihkan orangtuaku tidak hadir disaat aku naik podium dan berpidato atas rasa banggaku menjadi lulusan terbaik. Sejak lulus aku pun ditugaskan pergi ke Suna. Aku sangat menyetujui tugas itu. Walaupun harus berpisah dengan sahabat sejak kecilku -Naruto- tapi mungkin disana aku bisa melupakan Ino dan menemukan penggantinya.

**Flashback off~**

.

Naruto mengehentikkan laju mobil sportnya didepan sebuah rumah besar yang catnya mulai memudar dimakan waktu. Sasuke turun dan membuka bagasi belakang mobil Naruto.

"Hei Teme!, maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu mengangkat koper! Di perusahaanku ada rapat 30 menit lagi!". Kata Naruto sambil melirik jam yang menempel ditangannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus lalu segera mengeluarkan kopernya dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Keadaan rumah itu sangat kotor sekali. Debu menempel dimana mana. Memang selama Sasuke pergi tidak ada pelayan yang merawat rumah itu. Dan itu merupakan keinginan Sasuke sendiri. Sebenarnya ia mampu saja menyewa 10 pelayan sekaligus untuk membersihkan rumahnya selama 5 tahun, tapi menurut Sasuke untuk apa seorang pelayan membersihkan rumah tanpa ada si tuan rumah yang menempatinya? Bisa bisa ia melalaikan pekerjaannya itu.

'Hn, sepertinya aku harus menyewa pelayan untuk membersihkan semua debu ini, tapi besok saja, sekarang aku mau istirahat dulu' . Batin Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memasuki kamar utama rumah itu. Tapi ada yang aneh. Disini tidak ada debu satupun yang menempel seperti diruangan lainnya. Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya, ia terlalu lelah setelah perjalanan panjang di kereta selama 3 jam. Sasuke menaruh kopernya dipojok ruangan. Dan masih menggunakan kemeja putihnya. Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang king size nya tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke pun mulai terlelap, namun ada sebuah bau yang langsung menyeruak masuk kedalam rongga pernapasan nya tersebut.

'Bau lavender..?' Pikir Sasuke. Sprei tempat tidur nya pun terlihat baru diganti dan wangi parfum lavender masih menempel di sprei nya. Setahu Sasuke tidak ada yang menempati tempat tidur ini selain dirinya setelah 5 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke kembali terlelap sepertinya ia terlalu lelah.

**SEMENTARA ITU...**

Perempuan berambut indigo itu memanjat masuk kedalam rumah besar tak berpenghuni itu setelah ia berbelanja bahan makanan di minimarket. Hinata tinggal di rumah itu sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Ia kabur dari rumah setelah ayahnya meninggal dan ia diwarisi seluruh perusahan Hyuuga. Hinata yang masih berusia 23 tahun merasa tidak bisa diberi tanggung jawab seperti itu karena takut tidak tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Lalu ia kabur kerumah Ini yang ia tidak ia ketahui tentang keberadaan pemiliknya yang entah kemana. Karena saat Hinata menelusuri rumah itu kosong dan tak berpenghuni dan menurutnya itu tempat yang bagus untuk sementara bersembunyi. Walaupun tidak berpenghuni, perabotan dirumah ini masih lengkap semuanya dan hal itu yang membuat Hinata heran.

Hinata segera menaruh belanjaannya didapur dan segera memasak. Dari tadi ia belum makan karena kehabisan bahan makanan. Terpaksa ia berbelanja di minimarket sambil berwaspada bahwa tidak ada kerabat atau saudara yang melihatnya. Hanya dalam waktu 20 menit makanan itu sudah terhidang diatas meja ,Hinata mengambil nasi di rice cooker dan segera memakan makanannya dengan lahap.

Sasuke yang sedang terlelap mencium bau makanan dari dapur. Iapun teringat ia belum makan daritadi. Sasuke segera terbangun dan menuju kebawah.

'Oh iya! Aku kan tinggal sendirian disini !' Pikir Sasuke yang baru teringat hal itu. Sasuke mengernyitkan muka.

'Apa jangan jangan ada seseorang yang diam diam tinggal disini selama aku pergi?'. Tepat sekali! Feeling Sasuke memang tepat. Ia segera mengambil pistol yang selalu ia bawa didalam kopernya untuk berjaga jaga, siapa tahu kalau itu adalah Narapidana yang kabur dari penjara dan bersembunyi disini?.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke saat melihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang sedang makan diruang makan rumahnya itu. Sasuke langsung menyimpan pistolnya dikantung celananya ketika tahu bahwa yang masuk kedalam rumahanya adalah seorang perempuan. Sasuke pun geram melihatnya maka ia segera memberi peringatan pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!". Kata Sasuke dengan menatap tajam pada perempuan itu. Hinata yang sedang makan itu pun terkejut melihat Sasuke. Apalagi saat ia melihat obsidian yang menatapnya tajam seperti menusuknya.

"Si-siapa a-anda?". Kata Hinata dengan ketakutan.

"Itu tidak penting!, sekarang katakan apa alasanmu memasuki rumahku tanpa ijin!". Tanya Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

"A-aku akan jelaskan, ta-tapi jika anda berkenan, sa-saya akan jelaskan sambil meminum teh". Kata Hinata dengan tergagap karena ketakutan. Sasuke yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas. Mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan secara damai. Lalu ia duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata tetap dengan matanya yang menatap Hinata tajam.

* * *

"Jadi kau kabur dari rumah dan tinggal disini?". Kata Sasuke sambil menyeruput teh nya yang dibuatkan Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Betul Uchiha-san, tapi jika Uchiha-san tidak berkenan saya akan meninggalkan rumah ini dan tinggal di jalan". Kata Hinata sambil menunduk.

Sasuke berpikir. Tidak mungkin juga ia tega membiarkan seorang gadis tinggal dan tidur dijalanan? Tapi jika menyuruhnya pulang kerumah ia mungkin akan disuruh bertanggung jawab karena meninggalkan perusahannya ,setelah mendengar cerita Hinata. Lalu ide cemerlang muncul dikepala Bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn, kau bisa tinggal disini tapi dengan 1 syarat". Kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang serius. Hinata yang mendengarnya mencoba menebak nebak apa syaratnya itu.

"A-apa itu Uchiha-san?".

"Kau harus menjadi pelayan dirumah ini dan mengurusi semua keperluanku". Hinata menghela nafas lega. Tadi pikirannya sudah macam macam tentang syarat itu.

"Tentu saja! Aku ahli membersihkan rumah! Bahkan aku lebih senang menjadi pelayan daripada harus menjadi pemimpin perusahaan!". Kata Hinata yang suaranya sudah tidak gugup lagi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Setidaknya besok tidak perlu repot lagi mencari pelayan dirumahnya jadi ia bisa tertidur seharian.

"Selama kau disini, kau tidur dimana?".

"Disana!". Kata Hinata menunjuk sebuah kamar dengan 2 pintu megah yang menutupnya.

'Pantas kamarku tidak sekotor kamar lainnya dan rupanya dia yang membersihkannya'. Batin Sasuke. Lalu ia teringat lagi dengan sprei tempat tidurnya wangi parfum lavender.

"Jadi tuan Uchiha-san apakah anda tidak mau menyicipi masakan buatan saya ini?". Kata Hinata layaknya seorang pelayan.

"Dengan senang hati". Kata Sasuke lalu menyendokkan lauk kedalam piring yang sudah disiapkan Hinata.

.

"Hn, lezat sekali, besok kau buatkan lagi yang lebih enak dari ini". Kata Sasuke lalu mengelap mulutnya yang kotor. Hinata yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Baru kali ini ada yang memuji masakannya. Karena selama ini yang menyiapkan makanan dirumah selalu pelayannya jadi keluarganya tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Hinata pandai memasak.

"Oh ya, hari ini kau tidur dikamar sebelah karena hari ini aku yang menempati kamar utama".

"Ta-tapi bajuku ada dikamar itu".

"Yasudah segera pindahkan". Hinata pun segera berjalan mendului Sasuke lalu bergegas masuk kedalam kamar utama dan membongkar isi lemari Sasuke. Sasuke yang datang belakangan tak peduli. Ia segera duduk ditepi ranjangnya. Ia menguap lebar. Dan melihat jam yang terpasang di dinding.

'Masih pukul 18.00, masih terlalu sore untuk tidur'. Pikir Sasuke. Kemudian ia memperhatikan gadi yang tengah repot mengeluarkan pakaiannya. Dan yang menjadi perhatian Sasuke adalah bra milik gadis tersebut yang tidak sengaja tersembul keluar.

Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Melihat cup nya saja besar sekali. Mungkin ukurannya 32C? Sasuke segera menepis semua pikiran kotornya. Dan ia lihat Hinata yang wajahnya memerah ketika melihat bra nya keluar. Dengan secepat kilat ia memasukkannya kedalam koper yang ia tenteng dan membawanya keluar. Dan tak lupa ia mengucapkan selamat tidur pada bos nya yang daritadi memperhatikannya.

"Oyasumi Uchiha-san". Kata Hinata sambil menutup pintu ruangan itu. Suasana kembali hening. Kemudian Sasuke teringat bahwa ia belum mandi daritadi. Segera ia masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

* * *

"Hn, ya Sakura-chan".

"Ng? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu!".

"Apa? Kau bilang apasih? Halo? Sakura-chan?". Sasuke menutup telfonnya. Sepertinya sinyal tidak mendukung hari ini. Sekarang pukul 8 pagi tapi Sasuke masih belum mandi juga, ia tidak bekerja hari ini, karena ia masih harus beristirahat. Lalu terdengar pintu kamar Sasuke diketuk.

Tok!tok!tok!

"Uchiha-san? Apa anda sudah bagun? Sarapan sudah siap!". Kata suara yang berasal dari balik pintu itu.

"Hn, ya aku segera turun". Kata Sasuke lalu berdiri dan segera keluar dari kamar besar miliknya ini. Didepan kamarnya, Hinata sudah menunggu bos nya itu.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san". Kata Hinata dengan suara riang.

"Ohayao mou". Kata Sasuke dengan malasnya. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang. Sekarang Hinata tidak memakai seragam pelayan. Ia hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dan rok selutut bewarna hitam.

"Silahkan duduk". Kata Hinata sambil menarik salah satu kursi itu untuk mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk. Dimeja sudah dihidangkan teh hangat, serta pancake yang diberi madu. Melihatnya membuat selera makan Sasuke bertambah. Ia segera memakan sarapannya itu. Hinata senang melihat Sasuke makan dengan lahapnya .Sasuke segera menghentikan makannya dan menarik Hinata untuk ikut duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak makan?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku akan makan nanti, sekarang Uchiha-san dulu yang sarapan". Kata Hinata dengan tersenyum.

"Tidak, kau harus makan, ini perintah!". Hinata pun segera mengambil makanannya di atas meja dapur. Dan menaruhnya dia atas meja makan lalu menyantapnya. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya.

Menurut Sasuke kalau dilihat lihat Hinata itu cantik juga. Mata Amethystnya yang indah, ciri khas keluarga Hyuuga, Bibir mungil tipisnya, lalu kulit nya yang seputih susu. Apalagi setelah kemarin Sasuke melihat ukuran bra nya semalam. Dan itu membuat Sasuke penasaran dibalik bajunya itu. Kemudian Sasuke memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memiliki tunangan yang cepat atau lambat akan segera ia nikahi. Tapi sekarang ia malah membayangkan wanita yang ada dihadapannya ini.

* * *

**_TBC_**

**_hello readers :)_**

**_Tadinya sih Angel mau buat ceritanya NaruHina tapi entah kenapa lebih dapet ceritanya kalau SasuHinaXD_**

**_Angel kepikiran bikin cerita ini setelah nyolong sebuah novel dari kakak Angel(?)_**

**_Kalau yang mau ngarep lemon yang asem asem Angel sih gak janji:P_**

**_tapi nanti bakalan ada kok walaupun gak lemon banget sih_**

**_yosh! Langsung aja cuz di review ya ;)_**


	2. new problem

**Takdir?**

**Story by: Angelzvr**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Chapter 2.**

**Enjoy Reading~**

* * *

Sasuke duduk dihalaman belakang rumahnya. Menghirup udara segara yang masuk kedalam paru paru nya. Ia menikmati masa masa liburannya, sisa cuti nya tinggal 2 hari lagi, jadi ia harus memanfaatkan hal ini sebelum ia kembali sibuk dengan berbagai permasalahan di kantornya. Hinata datang sambil membawa nampan yang berisi sarapan untuk 2 orang.

"Ohayou Uchiha-san". Kata Hinata lalu menaruh nampannya disebuah meja kecil dan duduk disamping bos nya itu.

"Ohayou mou Hinata, dan tentang panggilanmu itu menurutku sangatlah kaku, panggil saja aku Sasuke".

"eh i-iya Sasuke-kun". Kata Hinata sambil menaruh satu piring berisi sarapan diatas paha bos nya itu.

"Omelet dengan saus tomat?". Kata Sasuke dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa Sasuke-kun?". Kata Hinata dengan cemas.

"Darimana kau tahu aku sangat suka dengan makanan ini? Sudah lama aku rindu dengan makanan ini karena pelayanku di Suna tidak pandai membuat masakan seperti ini". Kata Sasuke dengan lahapnya memakan omelet nya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tersipu.

"Kaa-san dulu sangat sering membuatnya tapi semenjak aku mulai memegang kendali perusahaan, aku jadi jarang dirumah sekaligus jarang memakan masakan buatan Kaa-san". Entah sejak Hinata ada dirumah ini 3 hari yang lalu Sasuke jadi sedikit terbuka dan sering menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Hinata. Sekarang hubungannya tidak seperti pelayan dengan majikannya, malah seperti sahabat. Tetapi Hinata tetap menjalankan tugas tugas nya, seperti menyapu, mengepel, memasak dan lainlain. Dan tak jarang pula Sasuke mengisengi Hinata seperti menyembunyikan alat alat kebersihan nya dan sukses membuat Hinata panik.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan pulang kerumah?". Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba. Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah mungkin sampai Neiji Nii-san yang sudah memegang penuh jabatanhya sebagai pimpinan perusahaan".

"Baguslah". Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya. Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke seperti tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Ma-maksud Sasuke-kun?". Tanya Hinata dengan heran.

"Ya, kau kan bisa jadi lebih lama tinggal disinu". Kata Sasuke. Entah kenapa benih benih cinta mulai tumbuh dihatinya. Walaupun begitu ia tetap harus bisa mengendalikan perasaannya ,mungkin saja hanya karena Hinata selalu didekatnya Sasuke mulai menyukainya. Menurut Sasuke itu hal yang biasa. Dulu juga ia sangat jatuh cinta pada Ino karena Ino selalu membantunya menyelesaikan tugas tugas nya saat kuliah dulu dan lama lama rasa cinta itu akan memudar juga, dan mungkin juga sama dengan keadaan sekarang ini.

"Sehabis sarapan temani aku mencuci mobil di gedung itu, pasti keadaannya sekarang sangat kotor karena tidak ada yang mengurusnya". Kata Sasuke.

"Ha'i Sasuke-kun".

.

"Kau bersihkan mobil yang merah, aku yang ini". Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk mobil sport merah miliknya. Hinata yang melihatnya hanya tercengang. Bagaimana tidak? Di garasi ini atau yang lebih pantas disebut gedung parkir ini penuh dengan mobil mobil mewah yang tentu saja milik Sasuke.

"Hei kau kenapa? Kita harus cepat, masih ada 4 mobil yang belum kita cuci". Kata Sasuke sambil memasang selang khusus untuk mencuci mobil mewah. Hinata mengambil kain lap basah yang sudah diberi sabun sebelumnya lalu digosok gosokkan kebadan mobil berwarna merah itu. Setelah semua badan mobil itu sudah dilumuri sabun, kemudian Hinata membilasnya dengan air bersih.

Sasuke yang sekarang sedang memegang selang untuk membilas mobilnya tiba tiba ada ide iseng yang muncul diotaknya. Ia melihat Hinata yang sedang sibuk mengelap mobilnya tiba tiba ia siram dengan air dari selang. Sontak Hinata kaget dan masih belum sadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata seperti itu pun tertawa.

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar setelah melihat Sasuke yang menertawainya langsung membalas dendam pada Sasuke dengan ikut menyiraminya dengan air sabun. Lalu terjadilah perang dunia ke-3. Yang seharusnya mereka membersihkan mobil malah bermain air.

"He-hentikan Sasuke-kun". Kata Hinata yang mencoba menghindar dari siraman air Sasuke, lalu ia pun terjatuh dilantai licin yang penuh dengan air sabun.

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa apa?". Kata Sasuke sambil menjatuhkan selangnya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata. Diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu dan kepalanya ditaruh pangkuan Sasuke. Hinata meringis kesakitan. Sepertinya kakinya terkilir tadi dan tangannya pun sakit karena harus menahan bebannya saat jatuh tadi.

"Ya ampun Hinata lihat kaki mu itu biru! Lain kali kau ini harus hati hati dong". Kata Sasuke sambil membopong tubuh Hinata kedalam rumahnya. Ia taruh Hinata diatas ranjangnya lalu ia segera mengambil kotak P3K nya didalam lemari.

Sasuke memijat pelan bagian kaki Hinata yang terkilir dengan krim obat terkilir.

"Ahhh Sasuke pelan pelan". Ringis Hinata. Namun bagi Sasuke itu bukanlah sebuah ringisan melainkan sebuah desahan yang menggoda. Kemudian Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa pakaiannya dan pakaian Hinata basah setelah perang air tadi. Ia teguk ludahnya saat melihat lekuk tubuh Hinata dibalik kemeja putih transparan karena terkena air. Apalagi disaat dibagian dadanya yang besar menyembul dibalik bra putih berenda. Ditambah dengan suara ringisan Hinata yang sangat menggoda. Sasuke sudah tidak tahan. Sesuatu dibalik celananya sepertinya sudah menegang.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke menahan hasratnya, ia memperban kaki putih nan mulus milik Hinata. Kemudian Hinata mengerang lagi. Nafas Sasuke sudah memberat.

"Te-terimakasih Sasuke-kun, sepertinya kakiku sudah sedikit membaik". Kata Hinata sambil memegang perban yang ada di kakinya itu. Kemudian Hinata baru menyadari keadaan pakaiannya lalu menyembunyikannya dibalik selimut putih milik Sasuke.

"Eh ini kamarmu Sasuke?". Kata Hinata terbelalak. Sasuke memunggungi Hinata agar ia bisa menenangkan dirinya dulu. Hinata melihat jam yang menempel di dinding kamar Sasuke, sepertinya sudah waktunya makan malam.

"Sepertinya aku harus memasak dulu". Kata Hinata. Baru saja Hinata menginjakkan kakinya di lantai kamar, Hinata kembali terjatuh.

"Sshhh sakit". Hinata meringis lagi. Sasuke yang memunggungi Hinata terbelalak kaget melihat Hinata terjatuh lagi.

"Baka! Kau kan baru saja terjatuh Hinata-chan!". Kata Sasuke lalu menggendong Hinata kembali ketempat tidurnya. Hinata masih meringis, kakinya yang tadinya sudah membaik kini kumat lagi.

"Hinata sebaiknya kau segera ganti baju sebelum kau sakit lagi". Hinata hanya menunduk.

"Tapi Sasuke-kun bisa membantuku mengambilkan gaun tidur dikamarku?". Pinta Hinata. Sasuke menggangguk dan segera pergi keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar milik Hinata.

Ia menghirup wangi kamar itu yang identik dengan wangi lavender. Ia buka lemari baju itu lalu mengambil gaun tidur milik Hinata secara acak dan segera membawanya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ini, gantilah aku akan menunggu diluar". Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan baju itu ke Hinata lalu pergi keluar kamarnya.

5 menit Sasuke menunggu, seharusnya Hinata sudah selesai mengganti bajunya, Sasuke segera masuk kedalam kamarnya. Sasuke terbelalak kaget melihat seorang gadis sedang membuka bajunya dan terlihat tubuh mulus milik Hinata yang hanya menggunakan bra nya. Dan saat Hinata menyadari hal itu, ia tak kalah terkejutnya dan segera menutupi badannya dengan selimut.

"Baka! 5 menit aku menunggu kenapa kau baru ganti baju sekarang?". Kata Sasuke kesal. Kesal karena sesuatu yang dicelananya kembali menegang.

"Ma-maaf Sasuke-kun dari tadi aku memijat tanganku yang sakit, mana mungkin aku bisa berganti baju ji-jika tanganku tidak bisa digerakkan?". Kata Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

Sasuke membanting pintu kamarnya. Sepertinya ia harus menjaga jarak degan Hinata agar ia tidak kelepasan. Itu bukan karena Sasuke membenci Hinata tapi ia takut jika suatu saat nanti ia merenggut keperawanan Hinata. Kemudian Sasuke turun kebawah dan melangkahkan kakinya kedapur untuk memasak ramen instan sebagai makan malamnya dengan Hinata.

.

Setelah membawa Hinata kekamarnya. Sasuke kemudian berendam di bathub untuk melepaskan lelahnya. Kemudian ia mengambil telepon genggam nya yang ia letakkan diatas wastafel dan menelepon Sakura.

_"moshi-moshi"._ kata suara yang berasal dari seberang sana.

"Sakura-chan..".

_"Sasuke-kun? Apakah benar ini kau? Kenapa kau tidak menelponku? Kau tahu aku itu sangat rindu denganmu!". _Kata Sakura dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi tubi.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hm?".

_"Kabarku? Tentu saja aku baik baik saja"._

"hn, kalau begitu kau sedang apa?".

_"Aku sedang menelpon dengan tunanganku tersayang! Kalau Sasuke-kun sendiri sedang apa?"._

"Aku sedang berendam di bathub".

_"Apa? Sedang berendam? Dasar pantat ayam! Sedang mandi pun masih sempat menelpon tunangannya!"._

"Hn, aku mau mengunjungimu".

_"Hah? Kau mau mengunjungiku? Apa kau gila!"._

"Tentu saja aku gila karena rindu dengan tunangannya"

_"Yayaya aku juga rindu denganmu, tapi saranku sih jangan, lebih baik kau berkerja dulu selama berbulan bulan baru mengambil cuti"._

"Berbulan-bulan? Itu terlalu lama!",

_"Terserah kau sajalah tapi ini kan demi karier mu!"._

"Tapi ini juga demi kau juga kan?".

_"Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur saja!". _Telepon diputuskan dipihak Sakura.

'Mungkin dia sedang kelelahan'. Pikir Sasuke lalu melanjutkan acara berendam nya. Padahal waktu Konoha lebih cepat 1 jam, dan tak mungkin ia tertidur sesore ini.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa Tunangannya ini akan pergi berkencan dengan Sabaku Gaara, sahabat kakak Sakura sendiri.

* * *

**Sakura pov**

aku menatap wajahku dicermin sehabis merias wajah.

'Sempurna!'. Pikirku. 20 menit lagi Gaara-kun akan menjemputku jadi aku harus bersiap siap lebih awal. Beberapa menit yang lalu si brengsek Uchiha menelponku.

'Laki laki bodoh'. Yang kumaksud bodoh adalah dirinya yang mau saja dipermainkan dengan perempuan sepertiku bukan sebaliknya. Ya, sikapku selama ini hanya akting untuk menutupi rasa kebencianku padanya!. Salah sendiri menyakiti sahabatku! Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabatku sejak kecil dan sejak kecil pula ia menyukai Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke tidak mengenaliku karena aku pindah ke Suna sebelum masuk Sekolah Dasar.

Semenjak remaja hubunganku dengan Ino kembali dekat. Berkat teknologi sekarang aku jadi lebih sering mengobrol dengan Ino. Ketika ia menceritakan bahwa Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja aku pun geram!. Kebetulan aku bekerja diperusahaan milik Uchiha dan aku punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya, memang tidak mudah tapi akhirnya aku berhasil menarik perhatiannya dan aku berhasil menjadi kekasihnya.

Karena selama ini sikapku hanya akting, aku seringkali menolak ajakannya untuk berbuat yang aneh aneh. Melihat sikap manjanya saja aku muak apalagi harus melihatnya bermain diranjang, tentu saja aku akan muntah! Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tahan, tapi Ino terus menahanku dan sepertinya kesabaranku itu ada artinya karena ia menjadikan aku tunangan nya!

Sepertinya rencana aku dan Ino akan berjalan mulus untuk mencampakan si Uchiha brengsek itu!. Aku menggigit bibirku. Bagaimana jika Uchiha itu tahu? Ah, sejak kapan Akasuna Sakura takut dengan Uchiha brengsek itu! yang penting aku harus membuat Sasuke tergantung denganku!

Tiba tiba suara klakson mobil membuyarkan lamunanku, sepertinya Gaara-kun sudah menjemputku! Dan aku harus menyambutnya.

_**End Sakura pov**_

* * *

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya, cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela menerpa wajahnya. Sekarang sudah siang, tapi rasanya tubuh Hinata sangat emggan untuk terbangun. Kemudian ia menengok ke kanan. Sepertinya Sasuke sudah menaruh sarapan itu untuk Hinata. Hinata mengambil nampan itu dan menaruhnya diatas pahanya. Ia melahap roti berisi keju dan daging ini. Hinata melihat dagingnya yang sedikit gosong. Hinata memakluminya dan melahapnya sampai habis.

Jam didinding terus berdetak. Hinata tidak tertidur. Ia hanya mengistirahatkan badannya. Ia kesepian. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin berjalan jalan dikebun luas milik Sasuke ini. Tapi kakinya yang sedang terkilir ini seperti tidak mendukungnya. Kemudian Hinata berlatih untuk berjalan, tapi ia malah jatuh, sepertinya kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Hinata sangat bosan, biasanya jika bosan ia akan menonton tv, tapi dikamar ini sepertinya tidak ada. Tv hanya ada di ruang tamu dan dikamar utama. Kemudian Hinata kembali tertidur.

Hinata terbangun lagi. Dan makan siangnya sudah disiapkan di meja kecil dismping tempat tidurnya. Hinata mengehela nafas. Kenapa tadi Sasuke tidak membangunkannya hanya untuk sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia melahap makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera. Dan tiba tiba Sasuke masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Kau sudah bangun ya?".

"Hmm iya". Hinata yang tetap menatap makan siangnya dengan tidak berselera.

"Kau tidak mau makan?". Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia bukannya tidak selera makan hanya saja ia terlalu bosan dan untung saja Sasuke datang dan mengajaknya bicara.

"Hn, maaf akau tidak pandai membuat makanan". Kata Sasuke yang kini duduk disamping Hinata.

"Eh tidak apa apa, aku hanya sedikit bosan". Sasuke mengerti keadaan Hinata, ia tidak bisa begerak kemana mana. Dan dikamarnya tidak ada apa apa.

"Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambilkanmu sesuatu". Kata Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Hinata. Sasuke pergi karena ingin mengambilkan buku buku yang bisa dibaca oleh Hinata.

"Jika kau bosan, kau bisa baca buku buku ini". Kata Sasuke yang masuk kedalam kamar Hinata dan menaruh berbagai novel di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur Hinata. Hinata hanya menggangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Eh Hinata mulai besok aku akan bekerja, jadi tidak ada yang menjagamu dirumah, apa kau tidak apa apa?". Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm, tak apa apa aku bisa berjaga diri, dan semoga saja kakiku bisa sembuh besok dan bisa berjalan jalan lagi". Sasuke mengernyit.

"Apa aku harus mengambil cuti lagi agar bisa menjagamu?".

"Ti-tidak usah Sasuke-kun, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri". Sasuke menatapnya dengan tidak yakin.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus berjanji kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri?". Kata Sasuke lalu mengacungkan kelingking nya.

"Janji!". Kata Hinata lalu menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sasuke.

* * *

_**TBC**_

_**Huaa akhirnya Angel bisa nyelesein fict ini dalam 1 hari:v**_

_**Angel sengaja ngebut bikinnya supaya bisa nge-publish sebelum paketan Angel abis:v**_

_**Dan terimaksih buat yang udah nge-review fict Angel ini, Angel jadi terharu melihat tanggapan kalian *plak maaf Angel kadang emang suka lebay:v**_

_**Bagi yang menurut kalian dichap 1 kurang jelas, dichap 2 ini udah jelas belum?Kalau belum jan lupa review yah:3**_

_**Angel sangat menghargai pendapat kalian, jadi kalau misalnya ada bagian yang kurang jelas atau ada kata kata yang typo jan lupa kasih tau biar Angel bisa perbaikin:3**_

_**Dan sekali lagi Angel mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa mengreview fict Angel ini nyehehehehe:3 *maksa**_


	3. Why are you different?

**Takdir?**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Angelzvr.**

**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**BIG THANK'S FOR THE REVIEWER**

**Enjoy Reading =￣ω￣=**

* * *

**Hinata pov**

Aku menghela nafas. Sekarang sudah siang dan sudah waktuku untuk mandi. Sudah 3 bulan ini aku terus mengurung diriku didalam rumah ini. Sebenarnya ini hal yang biasa buatku. Sejak kecil diriku memang sangat tertutup, bahkan aku tidak memiliki teman. Bukan karena diriku sombong atau tidak disenangi, tapi karena diriku yang tidak mudah bergaul. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktuku untuk membaca daripada harus bergosip dengan teman teman yang lain.

Kemudian aku teringat dengan Sasuke Uchiha. Aku rasa dia selalu menghindariku. Setiap hari dia bekerja , berangkat pukul 7, dan pulang pukul 6. Kadang ia juga pulang tengah malam, mungkin ada lembur. Dihari libur bahkan dia tidak pernah menemuiku, bahkan menyapaku saja tidak. Pernah suatu hari kami bertemu ditaman belakang, ia sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan koi nya. Disaat aku mendekat, ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku, atau memang sengaja ingin menghindariku. Mulai saat itu aku tidak terlalu berharap bisa dekat dengan dirinya, karena aku sendiri menyadari bahwa aku ini hanya menumpang dirumahnya, dan hubungan kami kembali mnejadi seorang pelayan dengan majikannya.

Aku berpikir, apakah aku mulai menyukainya? Tapi kalaupun iya aku menyukainya, mungkin harapanku harus sirna. Kudengar ia sering bercakap-cakap dengan seorang wanita di handphone nya dan kuyakini itu adalah kekasihnya. Seringkali aku mendengar percakapannya, entah kenapa aku merasa cemburu. Kemarin aku kembali menguping pembicaraan mereka, kudengar Sakura -nama yang kudengar dari Sasuke yang memanggilnya- akan datang kesini mengunjungi kekasihnya. Aku mulai membayangkan wajah kekasihnya itu, mungkin selera Sasuke Uchiha sangat tinggi, seorang wanita yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sopan santun, wajah yang angkuh namun tetap terlihat paras kecantikkannya, gerakkannya yang lemah lembut, pasti seperti itulah sosok Sakura itu.

Aku mulai merendahkan diri, sepertinya aku bukan wanita yang berkriteria seperti itu, kecuali kriteria yang pertama dan yang terakhir itu. Kemudian aku berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sepertinya hujan sudah mulai turun ke bumi. Musim hujan akan tiba.

**End Hinata pov**

* * *

**Sasuke pov**

Hujan turun diluar. Sekarang hari Sabtu. Coba saja kemarin aku membawa tugas-tugas kantor kerumah, pasti aku akan menyelesaikannya sekarang. Aku terdiam diatas tempat tidurku, aku bingung harus apa sekarang. Makan? Tidak aku masih kenyang. Lalu aku menatap tv yang ada didepan tempat tidurku aku mencari remotenya dan mengganti ke saluran lain yang mungkin menarik minatku. Aku mematikan tv. Semua acaranya membosankan. Aku merebahkan pungguku.

'Hinata sedang apa yah?'. Entah kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkannya. Seharusnya aku memikirkan tunanganku yang berada di Suna. Kemudian aku teringat dia akan datang besok, sepertinya aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Hinata. Aku bangun dari tempat tidurku yang nyaman, dan segera berjalan ke kamar Hinata.

**End Sasuke pov.**

* * *

"Hinata?". Kata Sasuke sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Silahkan masuk Sasuke-kun". Kata suara yang berasal dari dalam ruangan itu. Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan langsung duduk disamping Hinata yang kala itu sedang duduk terdiam diatas ranjangnya.

"Ada apa?". Tanya Hinata.

"Aku ingin berbicara sesuatu denganmu". Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata dengan serius.

"Tunanganku akan datang besok, jadi kau bisa bersihkan kamar yang ada disamping kamarku itu?". Kata Sasuke. Hinata hanya menggangguk. Entah kenapa ia kecewa dengan perkataan Sasuke itu. Setiap kali Sasuke menatapnya seperti itu jantungnya selalu berdegup dengan cepat.

"Dan tolong kau besok memakai seragam pelayan, agar Sakura tidak mengira yang negatif". Kata Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dikamarnya.

Hinata terisak. Apakah dia sudah terlalu suka dengan pria itu?. Jika Sasuke menyinggung perkataan tentang kekasihnya, pasti ada perasaan cemburu di hati Hinata. Apa Sasuke marah dengannya? Apakah ia terlalu merepotkannya, hingga Sasuke selalu menghindarinya? Untuk berbicara dengan Hinata pun hanya sekedarnya saja. Hinata mencoba menghentikkan isakannya dan berusaha untuk tegar. Mungkin perasaan ini hanya sementara saja. Kemudian Hinata turun kebawah untuk mengambil alat alat kebersihan yang disimpan diruangan khusus itu.

* * *

**Kemudian di Sunagakure...**

Tetlihat seorang gadis bersurai musim semi itu sedang bermesraan dengan seorang pria berambut merah darah. Terlihat tangannya bergelayutan manja di leher pemuda itu.

"Jadi Gaara-kun, kau siap untuk besok hm?". Pemuda yang dipanggil Gaara itupun tersenyum Devil.

"Tentu saja hime, akan kuikuti semua keinginanmu". Lalu Gaara menciumi sang gadis dengan mesranya, Sakura terus membalas ciumannya. Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Lalu ciuman nya terlepas dan sebuah benang saliva menyambung dibibir keduanya. Mereka tidak peduli dengan pelayan cafe yang melihatnya. Tentu saja inikan cafe milik Gaara, jika ada yang berani mengganggu mereka, tentu saja akan berakhir dengan surat pemecatan.

Seorang gadis cantik berambut blondie masuk kedalam cafe itu dan segera duduk dihadapan kedua insan yang masih melanjutkan adegan ciuman panas nya.

"Maaf aku terlambat"

. Merasa tidak diperdulikan Ino mencoba memperingatkan mereka.

"Kalian tidak malu apa berciuman didepan umum ini?". Kata Ino sambil mengernyitkan muka nya.

Mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Ino dengan tatapan merasa terganggu.

"Hei Sakura kau harus mempersiapkan dirimu untuk mencampakkan Uchiha brengsek itu!". Kata Ino sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan membalas sms dari kekasihnya itu.

"Ya, kau kan lihat aku sedang latihan tadi".

"Itu bukan latihan namanya". Kata Ino.

"Kita harus mempersiapkannya dengan matang bukan?". Kata Sakura lalu turun dari pangkuan kekasihnya itu.

"Huh bukannya kau sudah sering melakukannya Sakura, untuk apa kau latihan hah?". Kata Ino sambil mencibir Sakura. Begitulah mereka, walaupun berteman tetap saja mereka saling bercanda dan mengejek. Tapi setelah itu mereka selalu kembali berteman dan berbaikan.

"Seperti kau dengan Sai tidak pernah melakukannya saja". Kata Sakura kembali mencibir Ino.

"Yayaya itu kan hal yang lazim jika orang seusia kita sedang berpacaran". Kata Ino mencoba membela diri.

"Huh yasudah, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat wajah si Uchiha itu nanti". Kata Sakura dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Coba saja aku bisa ikut menyaksikan nya". Kata Ino lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan, nanti ia mengira kita bekerja sama untuk menghancurkannya, lebih baik ia tidak tahu".

"Iya, iya aku tahu Sakura-chan, dan sepertinya aku mulai rindu dengan Konoha". Kata Ino sambil menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau rindu dengan Konoha atau dengan Sai-kun?".

"Dua duanya".

"Salah sendiri menyusulku!, kan kita bisa merencanakan ini lewat skype kan?". Kata Sakura lalu mencibir Ino lagi.

"Hah, kalau itu tidak seru, lebih seru kita bicarakan langsung". Kata Ino kembali menatap layar smarthphone nya.

"Yasudah, sekarang kita pesan makanan saja ". Kata Sakura dengan bersemangat.

"Dasar jidat, pikiranmu makanan saja!". Kata Ino.

"Biarin, wee!". Kata Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Ino. Gaara yang melihat kelakuan 2 orang sahabat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

* * *

Hinata menyeka keringatnya. Ia baru saja membersihkan kamar yang nanti nya akan ditempati tunangan Sasuke itu. Ia keluar dari kamar itu dan terlihat Sasuke sedang mengetikkan sesuatu di layar smarthphone nya itu.

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah membersihkan kamar ini". Kata Hinata berjalan ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn". Sasuke hanya menggumam dan pergi masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hinata kembali menunduk dan berjalan kebawah untuk mengembalikkan alat alat kebersihannya ke selesai, Hinata duduk di meja makan, merenungkan sikap Sasuke yang akhir-akhir ini berubah. Tiba -tiba sebuah tangan besar hangat menyentuh punggung nya.

"Hinata, ini gajimu, aku lupa memberikkan nya padamu". Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat kepada Hinata.

"Tidak usah, kau mengizinkanku aku tinggal disini sudah menjadi imbalan bagiku". Kata Hinata dengan wajahnya yang masih menunduk.

"Hinata, maafkan aku". Kata Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Kenapa? Sasuke-kun kan tidak salah apa apa". Kata Hinata dengan wajah yang masih menunduk.

"Apa kau tidak merasa sikapku berubah?". Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak apa apa, aku kan hanya pelayanmu". Kata Hinata mencoba menahan tangisannya. Sasuke menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Wanita sepertimu tidak cocok menjadi pelayanku". Kata Sasuke lalu pergi lagi meninggalkan Hinata dan amplop yang sengaja ia tinggalkan. Hinata yang sudah bersusah payah menahan tangisannya pun tumpah. Ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sudah memilik tunangan. Hinata merasa bodoh mencintai orang yang mau menampungnya hanya karena belas rasa kasihan padanya. Kemudian Hinata mencoba tegar dan bangkit, ia harus membuang rasa suka nya jauh jauh.

* * *

Sakura bersiap-siap membawa kopernya. Sekarang pukul 10 pagi. Ia akan memenuhi janjinya untuk bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sekarang Sakura dengan kekasihnya -Sabaku Gaara- sudah berada di stasiun kereta Konoha dan segera naik ke taksi dan menuju ke rumah Sasuke. 30 menit perjalanan yang mereka tempuh ke rumah Sasuke. Gaara membantu Sakura untuk menurunkan kopernya dari taksi. Sakura mengeluarkan smarthphone nya dan segera menelpon kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke-kun aku sudah tiba di depan rumahmu". Kata Sakura sambil berjalan menuju pintu rumah Sasuke. Gaara tetap menjinjing koper milik Sakura. Sasuke yang mendengar kekasihnya sudah datang, sangat antusias.

"Hinata jangan lupa siapkan minuman untuk Sakura-chan, ia pasti sangat kehausan ". Pesan Sasuke pada dirinya. Hinata hanya diam dan menuruti peri ntahnya..

Sasuke membuka pintu depan rumahnya. Ia sangat terkejut melihat kekasihnya datang bersama seorang pria.

"Sabaku Gaara". Desis Sasuke ketika melihatnya.

"Hai Sasuke senang melihatmu". Kata Sakura . Sasuke semakin terkejut melihat Sakura yang menggandeng tangan Gaara dan tumben sekali Sakura memanggilnya Sasuke saja.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tunanganmu ini datang jauh jauh bukannya menyambutnya malah menatapku seperti itu, untung saja Gaara-kun membantuku". Kata Sakura dengan devil smile nya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksud kedatanganmu ini?". Kata Sasuke yang menatap Gaara dengan kesal. Bukan hanya saingan bisnis, tapi kini Gaara malah menggandeng tunangannya.

"Huh, baiklah kita langsung to the point saja, aku mau mengembalikkan cincin tunanganmu ini saja". Kata Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah cincin dikantungnya. Sasuke terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Apa?! Kau membatalkan pertunangan kita?!".

"Hmm, ya, semenjak kau di Konoha, aku tidak pernah memakai cincin itu lagi, dan kau lihat? Gaara sudah melamarku dan kuharap kau akan datang di pesta pernikahanku bulan depan". Kata Sakura sambil menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang bertengger manis di jari tangan kanannya. Senyum kemenangan terbingkai diwajah cantiknya.

'Ino, dendam mu terbalaskan'. Batin Sakura.

Hinata yang mendengar suara ribut didepan rumah Sasuke berniat untuk mengintip. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang sedang kesal sambil memegang cincin emas putih. Dan diluar ada seorang wanita berambut pink dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah darah. Hinata hanya terheran melihat situasi itu.

'Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-kun'. Batin Hinata yang masih mengintip kejadian itu.

"Jadi semua ini gara gara kau Sabaku ,hn?". Kata Sasuke dengan suara kesalnya.

"Sakura memilihku, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa karena aku juga mencintainya". Kata Gaara dengan santai nya. Kemudian Sasuke membanting keras pintu rumahnya itu, sehingga tamu yang sedang berdiri didepan rumahnya itu hanya tertawa.

"Kau lihat tadi Gaara-kun? Sepertinya dia sangat kesal". Kata Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Ya, misi kita berhasil, hime". Kata Gaara lalu menggandeng kekasihnya itu.

"Ino pasti senang mendengar hal ini". Kata Sakura lalu memencet kontak yang bernama Ino dan segera menelfon nya.

"Hei Ino, segera pulang ke Konoha dan kita rayakan hal ini". Kata Sakura singkat lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gaara.

"Kita harus merayakannya di hotel". Kata Sakura lalu mencium bibir kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Sa-sasuke-kun kenapa kekasihmu tidak masuk kerumah?". Tanya Hinata dengan heran.

"Dia, dia berselingkuh Hinata". Kata Sasuke dengan lirih. Barukali ini Hinata melihat Sasuke menangis. Biasanya ia melihat Sasuke gagah dan tegar dalam menghadapi masalah. Hinata kemudian memberikan teh hangat kepada Sasuke yang seharusnya ia sediakan untuk Sakura.

"Terimakasih". Kata Sasuke singkat lalu meminum teh itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa bercerita tentang masalahmu". Kata Hinata yang mencoba untuk menghibur hati Sasuke yang rapuh. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri dulu ". Kata Sasuke lalu pergi menuju kamarnya. Hinata hanya terdiam. Mungkin Sakura terlalu penting bagi Sasuke pikir Hinata yang hanya bisa mengehela nafasnya.

* * *

**TBC**

**Akhirnya Angel update kilat lagi:v**

**Angel sengaja update cepet biar bisa ngepublish chapter 3 sebelum paketan Angel abis besok.**

**Dan maaf kalo dichap ini ceritanya agak pendek :v**

**Kalau ada typo atau ada kata kata yang double jan lupa review kasih tahu Angel biar bisa diperbaiki:)**

**Dan terima kasih buat yang sudah review, Angel cuman bisa bilang terima kasih:)**

**Dan kayanya SasuHina dichap ini agak kurang **

**Tapi Angel janji nanti dichap 4 bakalan lebih banyak SasuHina nya:)**

**1 review sangat berarti buat Angel (*^﹏^*)**


	4. Will you marry me?

**Takdir?**

**Chapter 4**

**Story by: Angelzvr**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Enjoy Reading ≧****﹏≦**

**Don't like Don't read**

* * *

Sudah seharian ini Sasuke mengurung diri didalam kamarnya. Ia belum makan daritadi pagi. Hinata tidak berniat untuk menganggu Sasuke dulu. Ia rasa Sasuke benar benar butuh waktu menyendiri. Diluar hujan tetap mengguyur sejak semalam. Jadi Hinata menghabiskan waktunya didalam rumah.

* * *

**Sasuke pov**

Aku masih merenungkan nasibku. Sudah 2 tahun kami berpacaran, dan sekarang ia meninggalkanku?! Bahkan aku sangat mempercayainya. Aku kecewa padanya. Biar bagaimanapun aku harus membalas dendam padanya. Ya! Aku harus balas dendam pada perempuan dan Sabaku brengsek itu!. DIluar hujan deras terus turun, seperti ikut menangisi kesedihanku.

Dan mengesalkannya Kaa-san sudah selalu menyuruhku untuk menikahinya karena usiaku sudah dewasa katanya. Lalu sekarang aku harus menikahi siapa?!

Ketika sedang memikirkan hal itu, terlihat halilintar menerangi seluruh ruangan, diikuti oleh bunyi benturan yang bergema keras, seolah langsung dari atas rumah.

Kejadian itu sangat tidak terduga dan membuatku terkejut. Kemudian aku berbaring dan memandang keluar jendela menanti bunyi berikutnya.

**End Sasuke pov**

* * *

Tak lama bunyi itu kembali muncul . Pertama-tama halilintar, kemudian sambaran guntur , yang bahkan lebih keras, diikuti oleh bunyi benturan lain yang sudah pasti menguncang jendela-jendela.

Kemudian didengarnya pintu terbuka. Dan didalam keremangan dilihatnya seseorang beranbut indigo sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hinata!". Seru Sasuke.

Ketika berbicara, kilatan halilintar menampakkan wajah Hinata yang ketakutan, yang dibingkai rambut indigonya.. Bunyi benturan yang mengikutinya begitu keras sehingga nyaris membuat tuli.

Hal selanjutnya yang Sasuke ketahui yaitu Hinata yang memeluknya. Wajah gadis itu tersembunyi dipundaknya.

Sambil bertanya tanya, Sasuke merangkul gadis itu. Karena sewaktu memandang Hinata ia hanya mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, ia pun terjatuh kembali kebantal sehingga Hinata berbaring disampingnya ditempat tidur.

Sasuke dapat merasakan tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran dan juga kehangatan tubuh gadis itu melalui gaun tidurnya yang tipis.

"Tidak apa apa". Ujar Sasuke menenagkan .

"Aku.. Aku... Takut... Pe-petirnya akan me-menyambar rumah". Didengarnya Hinata berbicara tidak karuan.

Saat Hinata berbicara, sekali lagi halilintar menerangi ruaangan dan hampir bersamaan, guntur menggetarkan ruangan.

Menurut instingnya, Sasuke mempererat pelukannya. Ditariknya Hinata lebih dekat . Saat itu disadarinya bahwa ia mencintai gadis itu.

Didalam lubuk hatinya sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui, namun bertekad tak mau mengakuinya. Sekarang, bagaimanapun juga,ia tahu bahwa ia mencintai Hinata dengan cara yang berbeda dari yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

"i..itu akan..menyakiti ki-kita?". Tanya Hinata dengan suara begetar. Ketika berbicara seluruh badannya begetar ketakutan.

Pada saat bertanya, Hinata mendongakkan wajah. Kilatan Halilintar membuat Sasuke melihat matanya yang membelalak ketakutan menatapnya. Wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya menganga.

Sasuke hanya dapat melihat Hinata sekilas. Meskipun begitu, itu sudah cukup untuk menanamkan kecantikan gadis itu dalam benaknya selamanya. Karena tak sanggup menahannya , Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata . Bibirnya mendekati bibir Hinata. Sesaat Hinata tak mempercayai kejadian itu, namun tiba-tiba rasa takutnya atas badai guntur itu sirna. Bibir Sasuke dan kekuatan didalam pelukan pria itu mengusir segalanya dari pikiran Hinata.

Sewaktu Sasuke menciumnya, Hinata tahu inilah yang sudah ia inginkan dan ia dambakan walaupun tak disadarinya. Kesedihan yang ia rasakan karena mengira pria itu marah padanya, terhapus oleh kegembiraan tak terkatakan yang tampaknya bangkit dalam dirinya dan menjadi gairah yang ia pikir hanya ada dalam mimpi.

Pada awalnya ciuman Sasuke berapi-api dan posesif. Kemudian, seolah perasaan Hinata berkomunikasi sendiri dengannya, sentuhannya menjadi lebih lembut. Bagi Hinata keajaiban itu begitu sempurna sehingga ia merasa pasti sedang bermimpi..

Kemudian disadarinya itu bukanlah mimpi. Sasuke amat nyata. Tangan lelaki itu memeluknya seolah melindunginya dari segalanya didunia. Bibir pria itu masih mengulum bibirnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya. Ketika Hinata berbisik pelan tak jelas karena berpikir telah kehilangan pria itu, Sasuke berkata dalam suara yang sulit ia kenali.

"Kami-sama, kenapa aku berbuat seperti ini dengan Hinata?".Kemudian diciumnya lagi gadis itu.

Sasuke mencium Hinata seolah menuntut agar wanita itu menyerah kepadanya, sekaligus merayunya agar ia mau memberikan apa pun yang diinginkan lelaki itu.

'A-apa yang akan Sasuke-kun perbuat?'. Pikir Hinata yang tidak karuan.

Kemudian Hinata jadi sulit berpikir karena Sasuke membangkitkan perasaan-perasaan yang tak ia ketahui ada dalam dirinya, atau tak mampu ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Setiap saraf ditubuhnya seolah bergetar menerima rayuan Sasuke , dan bersamaan dengan itu dirinya menjadi bagian pria itu. Mereka bukan lagi dua orang yang terpisah. Mereka telah saling jatuh cinta.

Sasuke terus menciumi Hinata. Tak satupun dari mereka menyadari bahwa guntur berangsur-angsur hilang menghilang dikejauhan.

Kini hujan deras, membawa kesegaran yang meringankan udara dan mengusir hawa panas yang menyesakkan. Saat itu Hinata merasa Sasuke telah membawanya ke angkasa dan mereka meninggalkan bumi.

Kemudian, setelah waktu yang lama, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Dengan suara serak yang tak beraturan ia berkata.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu". Kata Sasuke sambil menatapnya.

"A-aku se-sebenarnya juga..". Hinata merasa gugup jika harus mengakuinya.

"Kau... Kau milikku, dan, aku juga belum pernah mencintai sesorang seperti aku mencintaimu".

"Be-benarkah?". Kata Hinata dengan tersentak. Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meraba wajahnya. Menelusuri wajah sempurna miliknya. Dibiarkannya kepala Hinata terjatuh kembali dibantal. Ia menunduk untuk mencium gadis itu, pertama-tama bibirnya yang r

anum, lalu matanya, kemudian lehernya yang lembut.

"Nnnhh Sasuke-kunhhh". Desah Hinata tanpa ia sadari.

Karena napas Hinata berembus cepat diantara bibirnya dan jemari gadis itu mencengkram bahunya, Sasuke tahu ia telah membangkitkan perasaan baru dalam diri Hinata, yang sangat berbeda dan belum pernah dirasakan oleh perempuan itu sebelumnya.

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Hinata dan kembali berbaring dibantal. Napasnya terengah-engah dan ia memandangi jendela.

"Maaf.., belum saatnya kita melakukan itu". Ucap Sasuke penuh penyesalan. Hinata hanya terdiam, ucapan Sasuke benar, ia telah dibutakan oleh cinta.

"Hinata, kau mau menjadi istriku?". Tanya Sasuke penuh harap.

"Kau.. me-menginginkan a-aku menjadi istrimu..?". Tanya Hinata dengan suara pelan.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepanjang hidup kita bersama, dan setelah itu melewati semua abadian". Mungkin bagi orang lain ini adalah gombalan yang tidak bermutu, tapi tidak bagi Hinata. Ia menatap Obsidian milik Sasuke terlihat pancaran ketulusan dari kata katanya itu. Hinata

tersenyum mendengarnya.

Hinata kemudian memikirkan Sakura, tunangan Sasuke yang menurutnya telah menyakiti Sasuke.

"Lupakan Sakura.., Dia tidak boleh menganggu hidupmu dan aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyakitimu". Kata Hinata dengan tulus.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menyakitiku, aku sudah melupakannya, dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan yang lebih baik dari dirinya". Kata Sasuke sambil menatap Amethyst Hinata dengan lembut.

"Yang kuinginkan hanyalah tinggal disini, di Konoha bersamamu... dan berbahagia untuk selama-lamanya... seperti cerita dongeng". Kata Hinata dengan riang.

Ia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Hinata lagi. Sekarang dibawah cahaya bintang, ia

dapat melihat wajah Hinata dibantal. Mata gadis itu menatap Obsidian nya.

"Kau sangat cantik". Ujar Sasuke.

"Jika kau pergi ke Sunagakure, setiap lelaki akan berlutut dikakimu. Kau bisa menikah dengan seseorang yang dapat mendadanimu, dan memberikanmu kehidupan yang nyaman dan mewah yang layak dengan kecantikanmu". Hinata menggeleng mendengarnya. Baginya harta buka segalanya. Ia lebih memilih hidup sederhana dengan keluarga yang harmonis daripada harus hidup mewah dengan keluarga yang saling sibuk seperti kehidupannya dulu.

"Tidak, Sasuke-kun, inilah takdir, kita dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja dan akhirnya kita saling jatuh cinta seperti ini". Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya perasaan gugup di diri Hinata sudah menghilang.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari kantung bajunya dan memasangkannya di jari manis Hinata. Hinata yang melihatnya terkejut.

"Sebenarnya ini milik Sakura, tapi kuharap kau mau memakainya". Hinata menatap cincin perak itu. Terlihat pelangi memantul dari cincin itu ketika terkena cahaya lampu.

"Aku sedang melamarmu Hinata".

"Tapi, aku harus izin dengan Neji-nii". Hinata kembali teringat masalahnya dengan keluarganya. Sepertinya dia harus bertanggung jawab agar bisa meminta izin dengan keluarganya untuk menikah dengan Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku, dan kita bangun perusahaan keluarga kita masing masing bersama". Hinata mengangguk. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah bunyi keluar dari perut Sasuke.

"Sepertinya aku ingat kalau aku belum makan daritadi". Hinata beranjak dari tempat tidur Sasuke dan segera ia ambil nampan yang berisi makanan yang ia taruh dimeja dapur.

"Maaf aku tidak langsung memberikanmu, tadi aku ketakutan sekali". Kata Hinata sambil menunduk dan memberikan nampan itu ke Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Hinata. Sekarang ia sedang fokus memakan makanan yang telah disediakan untuknya. Kemudian Sasuke menyesali perbuatan bodohnya, mengurung diri dikamar dan tidak mau makan seharian.

Setelah selesai, ia menaruh nampan berserta piring-piring kotor itu dikolong tempat tidurnya.

Hinata berniat untuk membawa turun piring kotor itu, namun segera dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Besok temui aku dengan keluargamu". Kata Sasuke sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya menunduk, sepertinya dia belum siap bertemu dengan keluarganya.

"Kenapa hime?, kau masih takut denganku?". Hinata yang mendengar hal itu langsung menggeleng.

"Bukan.., aku hanya.., belum siap menerima tanggung jawab itu". Kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuk nya didepan dada.

"Hinata.., kalau kau begini terus kau tidak akan pernah siap, cobalah kau terima dulu, nanti lama lama kau akan siap, dan tentang pekerjaan itu, kau akan dibantu oleh sekretarismu". Ucap Sasuke. Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarnya, menurutnya pasti tidak semudah itu.

Melihat Hinata yang hanya terdiam mendengar penjelasannya, ia hanya mengehela nafas dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Pada awalnya dulu aku juga terpaksa memegang jabatan sebagai kepala perusahaan waktu usiaku yang lebih muda darimu, tapi ini demi keluargaku, aku tidak mau melihat cucuku miskin karena kakeknya ini tidak mau bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan kewajibannya". Terang Sasuke

"Ternyata tugasku tidak seberat yang kupikirkan, tugasku hanya meeting, menandatangani kontrak, lalu istirahat, karena sebagian besar tugasku dilakukan oleh sekretarisku, saat itu aniki ku sedang kuliah S2 dan S3". Hinata kemudian merenungkan perkataan Sasuke, mungkin ia harus mencobanya baru mengatakan tugasnya itu sulit.

"Ba..baiklah, besok aku kita akan temui Neji-nii mungkin sekarang ia sedang marah padaku".

"Malam ini, kau mau tidur denganku?". Entah kenapa Sasuke malah menawarkan hal konyol seperti ini. Hinata kembali memainkan jari telunjuknya.

'A..apa Sasuke tidak akan berbuat macam macam?'. Pikir Hinata.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat apa apa". Hinata yang mendengarnya sedikit ragu.

"Kau boleh memukulku, bahkan membunuhku, jika aku berani berbuat macam macam". Ya tawaran Sasuke itu cukup masuk akal bagi Hinata. Akhirnya Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Sasuke itu.

* * *

"Jadi, kau siap hime?". Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata yang sudah memakai kemeja dan celana bahannya.

"I..iya". Kemudian Hinata masuk kedalam mobil Sasuke dan bersiap menuju rumah Hinata yang letaknya cukup jauh.

Kemudian Hinata teringat kejadian semalam yang jika ia ingat akan menimbulkan semburat merah dikedua pipi chubby nya. Ya, semalam Hinata tidur dikamar Sasuke, dan selama Hinata terlelap, Sasuke memeluknya dengan erat.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah Hinata yang tiba tiba memerah sendiri hanya tersenyum.

'Pasti dia memikirkan kejadian semalam'. Pikir Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau akan bilang apa pada aniki mu,hn?". Tanya Sasuke pada Hinata

"Se..sebenarnya dia bukan aniki ku, dia kakak sepupuku".

"Hn".

"Mungkin aku akan minta maaf dan akan bersedia menjadi pemimpin perusahaan".

"Hn". Lagi lagi Sasuke hanya mengguman.

"Kau tidak akan bilang bila kita akan menikah?".

"Eh? Y..ya tentu saja aku akan bilang".

"Sepertinya kita akan segera sampai, persiapkan kata-katamu". Kata Sasuke menyuruh Hinata agar ia tidak gugup.

"Tentu saja".

.

Mobil Sasuke memasuki pelataran parkir kediaman Hyuuga yang cukup besar, walaupun tidak sebesar kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Hinata menghela nafasnya, entah kenapa ia merasa sangat tidak enak pada sepupunya itu.

Hinata turun dari mobil Sasuke. Para pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berbisik-bisik, karena puteri keluarga itu sudah kembali. Salah satu pelayan memberitahukan kabar itu pada Neji.

"Tuan Hyuuga-san, Hinata-san sudah kembali". Kata kepala pelayan itu pada Neiji.

"Apa? Setelah ia kabur dari rumah sekarang ia sudah berani menginjakkan kakinya dirumah ini?". Kata Neji dengan geram.

"Ya Tuan Muda, ia datang bersama seseorang pria yang saya yakini dari keluarga Uchiha".

"Uchiha?, sepertinya aku harus segera menemuinya". Kata Neji segera menuju ke ruang depan.

* * *

Hinata yang sudah bertemu dengan adik satu-satunya itu segera memeluk Hanabi.

"Huaa nee-chan kemana saja sih, Hanabi kan sangat rindu". Sasuke yang melihat adegan drama dihadapannya hanya diam dengan tampang stoic nya.

"Sudahlah.. Hanabi sehat-sehat saja kan?".

"Tentu saja!, nee-chan jahat! , sekarang Neji-nii yang berkuasa dirumah ini!". Kata Hanabi yang menangis dipelukan Hinata.

"Sudah-sudah, nee-chan kan sudah kembali".

"Lalu siapa ini laki laki yang nee-chan bawa?". Kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"ehh ini...". Belum sempat Hinata menjawab tiba-tiba sepupu Hinata datang.

"Uchiha Sasuke!". Kata Neji lalu mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

"Lama tak berjumpa Hinata". Kata Neji dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Jadi kau Neji Hyuuga".

"Ya, dan kenapa kau datang membawa adik sepupuku?, habis kau apakan dia?". Kata Neji dengan suara yang mengancam.

"Hei, aku bukan seorang penjahat kelamin yang pantas kau tanyai seperti itu!, dia adalah calon istriku". Kata Sasuke dengan nada sinisnya.

"Aku tidak akan setuju, aku tahu seorang Uchiha seperti apa". Hinata yang mendengarnya kaget. Tahu apa sepupunya itu tentang Uchiha?. Dan Hanabi masih tidak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan itu.

"Apa?, kau tidak bisa seenak itu Hyuuga!".

"Oh ya? Apa kau tidak tahu skandal apa yang dilakukan ayahmu, Uchiha?". Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia paling tidak suka jika ada yang membahas tentang skandal Ayahnya.

Dulu sewaktu Sasuke kecil, Ayahnya pernah menghamili sekretarisnya sendiri. Memang dulu rumah tangga Kedua orangtua nya sempat berantakan. Tapi akhirnya Ibunya mau memaafkan perbuatan ayahnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke tidak mau ada yang mengungkit lagi kejadian itu.

"Dan kakakmu itu, dibalik kejeniusannya, dia juga pernah menghamili teman kuliahnya, ternyata memang benar ya buah jatuh tidak jauh dari pohonnya?". Kata Neji dengan sinis.

Saat Neji mulai mengungkit masalah kakaknya emosi Sasuke sudah memuncak, tapi ia tahan, bagi Sasuke ini demi Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku memang mengaku tou-san dan aniki memang sama sama brengseknya, tapi aku ini berbeda, aku benar benar mencintai Hinata". Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya tersipu. Hanabi yang sekarang sudah mulai mengerti pembicaraan hanya menggoda Hinata yang wajahnya memerah.

"Dan aku membawanya kembali karena dia yang akan memimpin perusahaan Hyuuga". Seharusnya disini Hinata yang seharusnya banyak menjelaskan, tapi sepertinya malah Sasuke yang lebih banyak bicara.

"Tidak semudah itu, sekarang perusahaan sudah sepenuhnya jatuh ditanganku, kau tidak bisa mengambil alihnya lagi, Hinata".

"A...apa? Nii-san tapi disurat wasiat tertulis, aku yang memegang kendali perusahaan?". Hinata yang mendengarnya cemas karena ia yakin, jika Neji menjadi pemimpin, maka Hinata menjadi sekretarisnya. Dan berdasarkan cerita Sasuke sekretarislah yang lebih banyak bekerja.

"Kau terlambat Hinata! Seharusnya dari awal kau tidak usah kabur dari rumah! Kau sudah merepotkanku dan seluruh pelayan yang mencarimu kemana-mana, memang kau pikir kami tidak peduli denganmu?! Dan sekarang kau kembali dengan meminta jabatan itu kembali? Kau pikir kau bisa seenak itu Hinata!". Hinata hampir menangis mendengarnya. Ya ia sadar dia telah salah.

"Ba..baiklah nii-san, a..aku akan berjanji tidak akan seenaknya". Kata Hinata dengan terisak.

"Seorang Hyuuga tidak akan menangis jika ia disuruh bertanggung jawab Hinata!, kau tidak pantas menjadi bagian keluarga ini!". Kata Neji sambil pergi kembali menuju ruangannya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata menangis segera memeluknya.

"Menurutku ia terlalu jahat untuk ukuran seorang kakak laki laki". Kata Sasuke sambil mencoba menenangkannya.

"Sudah nee-chan, aku malah setiap hari dibentaknya, nee-chan yang sabar saja menghadapinya". Kata Hanabi yang juga mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"Sa..sasuke-kun, a..aku mau pulang". Kata Hinata.

"Baiklah Hinata". Sasuke menggendong Hinata menuju mobilnya.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan tidak mau tinggal bersamaku?". Hanabi mencoba menghentikkan Sasuke.

"Hn, sana! kakakmu sedang butuh istirahat!". Kata Sasuke yang merasa terganggu karena keberadaan Hanabi.

"Hu,uh, menyebalkan!". Kata Hanabi sambil berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar adiknya diusir oleh Sasuke sedikit tidak terima, tapi dia tidak berdaya, dia sudah malas dengan rumah ya, semenjak ayahnya tidak ada.

* * *

** yeayy akhirnya chap 4 apdet juga:3**

**akhir akhir ini mood Angel buat nulis tiba tiba nurun gitu aja gatau kenapa:(**

**Tapi gapapalah yang penting Angel bisa update chap 4 dengan cepat**

**Dan maaf Angel gak bales reviewnya satu satu lewat pm**

**Tapi Angel sangat berterimakasih atas reviewnya dan sekarang angel mau balesin reviewnya:3**

**Dichap ini ceritanya agak panjang, karena yang panjang panjang yang enak(?)**

* * *

**Jojoayuni: _Nah sekarang angel udah update jangan lupa dibaca yah:)_**

**_Virgo24: di chap ini udah termasuk lemon belom:v *plak okedeh dichap selanjutnya Angel usahain ada lemonnya._**

**_Cahya Uchiha: dichap 4 sudah agak panjangan kok ini:)_**

**_Apikachudoodoll: Nanti Sasukenya bakal balas dendam kok tapi bukan dichap ini:)_**

**_Luluk Minam Cullen: hehehe maaf ya Sasuke nya agak ooc, author ini emang gak bener:v_**

**_CloverLeaf as Ifanaru: Thank you untuk infonya, Angel udah ganti kok, dan terus baca fict angel ini ya:3_**

**_Aprilia Siska: maaf ya gaara sifatnya agak kurang menyenangkan, mungkin nanti pas Sasuke nya bales dendam lagi bakalan lebih greget lagi:v *maddog _**

**_Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah review tapi belum angel jawab:)_**


	5. Perjodohan

_**Takdir?**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kisbimoto**_

_**Story by: AngelzVr**_

_**Semua tokoh milik Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Author really thank's if you leave a review after reading**_

* * *

Gaara menatap kagum pada gaun pengantin yang melekat ditubuh sempurna milik Sakura. Semua pria pasti terpana melihat kecantikan gadis ini, walaupun hanya diberi sedikit riasan wajah.

"Kau sangat cantik Hime". Bisik Gaara pada gadis itu sambil melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Sakura.

"Hm, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pernikahan kita seminggu lagi". Kata Sakura sambil mengalungkan tangannya dileher Gaara. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup pelan bibir mungilnya. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan berubah menjadi ciuman panas.

"Bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya disini?". Ino sudah gerah daritadi hanya menonton adegan mesra mereka.

"Kau selalu saja menganggu acara kami!". Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dipundak Gaara.

"Bukannya aku menganggu, tetapi bisakah kalian ingat tempat? Bisa-bisa Deidara-nii akan mengusir kita karena sudah berbuat tidak senonoh ditempatnya!".

Mereka bertiga kini sedang berada di butik Desainer kondang milik Deidara sekaligus kakak dari Yamanaka Ino. Pernikahan Sakura dan Gaara akan dimulai seminggu lagi, jadi mereka harus mempersiapkan semua keperluannya termasuk baju pengantin yang sudah dibuat seminggu yang lalu.

"Huh Ino, nii-san mu kemana sih? Daritadi ia meninggalkan kami saat akan fitting baju pengantin!". Sakura mulai geram karena mereka sudah ditinggal selama 1 jam.

"Entahlah, setahuku dia selalu profesional dalam pekerjaan, mungkin dia ada keperluan mendadak".

"Sakura kalau dia belum datang dalam 10 menit lagi, kita akan mencari desainer yang lain". Ujar Gaara yang mulai tidak sabar.

"Hm ya sepertinya aku harus menelfon nya". Sakura mulai menekan smartphone nya untuk menghubungi kontak yang bernama Deidara itu tetapi sepertinya orang yang ditunggu sudah datang.

"Hai, maaf un aku harus keluar lama, bagaiamana kalian tidak kesulitan kan memakai baju pengantinnya?". Kata Deidara dengan tampang yang tidak berdosanya.

"Kau tahu? Gaara tadi hampir saja mencari desainer lain karena kau ini terlalu lama dengan urusanmu!". Ino mulai menceramahi. Deidara hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Hehehe, tadi ada sedikit masalah maafkan aku un".

"Baiklah, tapi kau bisa kecilkan sedikit di bagian pinggangku, aku seperti merasa gemuk". Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk bagian kain dipinggangnya yang sedikit longgar.

"Itu bukan salah bajumu, tapi kau memang gemuk jidat!". Sakura hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya yang terlihat lucu dan sukses membuat Gaara tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Gaara-kun malah menertawakanku!".

"Tidak, kau terlihat cantik jika sedang begitu". Sakura yang mendengarnya tersipu.

"Sudah kutandai un! nah sekarang kalian bisa ganti bajumu dan 3 hari lagi baju ini bisa dibawa pulang". Mereka berdua masuk kekamar ganti yang tentu saja terpisah.

"Jadi un, apa yang mereka lakukan saat aku tidak ada?". Tanya Deidara pada Imouto nya itu.

"Biasalah seperti orang pacaran pada umumnya".

"Hei un!, aku kan tidak pernah pacaran, aku tidak tahu apa yang orang pacaran lakukan!".

"Aku jadi yakin kalau prasangka ibu benar kalau kau adalah gay?". Ino mulai menggoda Deidara sekaligus mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Un, kau pikir semua desainer laki-laki adalah gay!".

"Tidak, hanya saja gerakanmu mulai lemah gemulai, apalagi wajahmu itu, aku yakin semua orang yang tidak mengenalmu akan menyangka kau ini wanita!".

"Entahlah, setiap wanita yang kusuka pasti menolak, dengan alasan aku mengalahkan kecantikkannya, aku jadi tersinggung un!". Ino menahan tawanya mendengar pernyataan kakanya itu.

"Nii-san aku ingin kau cepat menikah agar ibu tidak meminta cucu terus dariku, aku sudah muak setiap hari diberi pertanyaan kapan menikah! sedangkan kata ibu kau sudah tidak bisa diharapkan!".

"Aku juga sedang berusaha,un! Tapi entah kapan, usiaku sudah 30 tahun sekarang dan semua wanita yang seusiaku kebanyakan sudah menikah". Deidara menghela nafas, sepertinya dia harus menjadi perjaka selamanya.

"Sudahlah Nii-san!, mungkin sekarang kau harus fokus ke karirmu dulu!, siapa tahu saja nanti ada seorang wanita yang datang menemani hidupmu!".

"Huh semoga saja itu bukanlah mimpi". Setiap hari pekerjannya mendesain baju pengantin, semua pasangan terlihat bahagia ketika datang ketempatnya dan sukses membuat dirinya iri setengah mati.

Sakura keluar dari kamar ganti dan disusul oleh Gaara yang berada disebelahnya.

"Arigato Deidara-nii, aku sangat suka hasil rancanganmu! Dan jangan lupa datang yah pada hari pernikahanku!".

"Sama-sama un! Semoga sukses acara kalian!". Deidara melambaikan tangannya pada 3 orang itu.

"Nii-san jangan bersedih lagi! Doakan aku yah semoga Sai-kun secepatnya melamarku!".

"Tentu saja, jaga dirimu un baik-baik!".

* * *

.

"Hinata, kau yakin akan datang pada hari pernikahan Sakura?". Kata Sasuke sambil merangkul bahu mungil gadis itu. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendapat undangan pernikahan didepan rumahnya, yang entah dikirimkan siapa.

"Tentu saja! Kau tidak membencinya kan?".

"Entahlah, aku masih ragu".

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?". Sepertinya kegugupan yang ada didalam diri Hinata sudah menghilang.

"Saat ini yang aku cintai hanya kau Hinata". Hinata yang mendendengarnya menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar bisa melihat mata Amethyst indah miliknya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya, lalu hidung mereka bersentuhan, detak jantung Hinata sudah tidak beraturan ketika nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Sasuke mengecup bibir tipis miliknya. Lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi pangutan panas. Ciuman itu berlangsung sangat lama, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskannya karena pasokan oksigennya juga terbatas. Hinata menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Lalu ciuman itu dilanjutkan lagi. Hinata menaruh tangannya dileher Sasuke agar bisa memperdalam ciumannya. Sasuke kembali melepaskan pangutannya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

"Malam ini kau milikku". Ia gendong tubuh mungil itu menuju kamarnya. Sasuke menidurkannya diatas ranjang king size miliknya.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidur bersamaku". Entah ada perasaan senang di diri Hinata saat mengetahui hal itu.

_'Aku tidur bersama Sasuke-kun? Pasti menyenangkan! Kami bisa melakukan... Eh kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu Hinata! lagipula Sasuke-kun tidak akan berbuat yang macam-macam!"._ Hinata tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan segala pikiran kotor yang masuk kedalam kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai.

Sasuke mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang, dapat ia hirup aroma lavender dari helaian indigonya. Sasuke mengecup pucuk kepalanya dan ia balikkan badan gadis itu agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Boleh aku menyentuhmu?". Wajah Hinata memerah. Ia tahu maksud dari kata kata itu, bukan sekadar 'menyentuh' tangannya ataupun wajahnya, tetapi ya begitulah... Hinata mengangguk menerima, ia yakin dengan keputusannya, ia juga yakin Sasuke tidak akan meninggalkannya setelah mendapatkan yang ia inginkan. Lagipula itu wajar sajakan jika gadis seusianya sudah melakukan hubungan intim?

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata, Sasuke melumat bibir nya yang menggoda itu. Sasuke terus menyapu setiap senti yang ada didalam mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya dan juga mengajak lidah Hinata untuk ikut bermain-main dengannya. Disela-sela ciumannya Hinata melenguh nikmat. Sasuke meremas dada besar milik Hinata yang pas dengan ukuran telapak tangannya yang lebar. Perlahan ia buka kancing gaun tidur tipis Hinata yang melekat sempurna ditubuhnya. Ciumannya turun keleher dan tak lupa memberikan sebuah kissmark sebagai tanda 'kepemilikkannya' .

Gaun tidurnya telah terbuka dan terlihatlah bagian atasnya yang hanya menyisakan bra putih yang menempel. Sasuke mengecup dada atasnya yang terbuka sambil melepaskan sebuah kaitan yang ada dibalik punggungnya. Wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat, desahannya terus keluar dan membuat gairah Sasuke semakin bertambah. Sasuke melumat puncak dada kanannya yang berwarna kemerahan dan tak lupa ia remas yang berada di sebelahnya. Tubuh Hinata mengejang seperti ada sesuatu yang keluar darinya. Sasuke yang menyadari hal itu menyeringai, ia lepas pakaiannya agar bisa memulai adegan puncaknya.

Hinata menunduk melihat tubuh tegap Sasuke tanpa sehelai benangpun. Sasuke membuka celana tidur Hinata, dan tak lupa ia buka sebuah kain tipis yang menutupi bagian intim milik gadis itu. Lalu terlihatlah kewanitaan Hinata yang berwana merah jambu. Sasuke tergiur untuk menghisapnya, ia hisap sebuah benda yang menyembul dari lubang itu, menyesapi cairan orgasme pertama dari Hinata. Sesuatu dibawahnya mulai sesak dan memutuskan untuk mulai memiliki Hinata 'seutuhnya'. Sasuke arahkan kejantanannya di mulut kewanitaan gadis itu.

"Tu-tunggu". Kata Hinata yang menghentikkan kegiatan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?". Sasuke heran mengapa Hinata menghentikkan kegiatannya apakah ia masih ragu? Hinata tidak merespon ia hanya terdiam menunduk, takut Sasuke akan marah padanya.

"Kalau kau belum siap, aku akan menundanya sampai kita menikah". Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil gadis itu.

"Ti-tidak, kau... boleh melanjutkannya". Hinata berusaha meyakinkannya dengan tersenyum.

"Baka! Aku tidak akan memaksamu, sudah tidurlah besok kau pindahkan pakaianmu kekamarku". Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan beranjak kekamar mandi untuk menidurkan 'kejantanannya' yang sempat terbangun. Hinata hanya diam, segera ia pakai kembali pakaiannya yang sempat dilepas tadi.

* * *

.

"Ohayou Gaara-kun". Kata Sakura sambil mengecup bibir milik kekasihnya itu.

"Mou". Respon Garaa dengan singkat. Sekarang Gaara dan Sakura sudah tinggal serumah karena hari pernikahan mereka yang terhitung sebentar lagi. Sakura mengoleskan sebuah roti dengan mentega dan memberikannya pada calon suaminya itu.

"Gaara-kun, aku dengar Sasuke sudah memiliki seorang kekasih".

"Lalu?". Gaara hanya mengerutkan dahinya. Apa calon istrinya itu masih memiliki perasaan dengan mantannya?.

"Kukira kau ini pintar! Kalau si Uchiha brengsek itu sudah memiliki kekasih, berarti ia tidak merasa kehilangan ataupun sedih atas kepergianku tentunya, dan itu menandakan acara balas dendam kita tidak berhasil!". Gaara menghentikkan acara mengunyahnya untuk berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, siapa orangnya?". Tanya Gaara.

"Kudengar ia dari keluarga Hyuuga". Mendengar kata 'Hyuuga' Gaara teringat sesuatu. Tentu saja! Ia kenal Neji Hyuuga, seorang yang dulu pernah menjadi sahabatnya saat kuliah dulu. Tetapi mana mungkin Sasuke berpacaran dengan Neji!

"Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, dia kabur dari rumah saat ia diberi tangggung jawab perusahaan keluarganya". Lanjut Sakura sambil menuangkan secangkir teh untuk Gaara.

"Nanti aku tanyakan pada Neji Hyuuga". Kata Gaara sambil menyesapi teh buatan calon istrinya tersebut.

"Jadi kau akan merencanakan ?".

* * *

.

"Apa?! A-aku dijodohkan?". Nafasnya tertahan saat mendengar kata 'dijodohkan'. Saat ini sangat tumben Neji Hyuuga -kakak sepupunya- menelfon kerumah Sasuke. Saat ditanya ia dapatkan darimana ia mengetahui nomor telefon rumah ini, Neji mengalihkannya ke pembicaraan yang lain.

_"Hm, kalau kau ingin kembali menduduki jabatan sebagai pemimpin perusahaan kau harus menikah dengan salah satu sahabat ku, aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa mengatasi semua masalah perusahaan sendirian"._

"Te..tetapi aku mencintai Sasuke". Isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

_"Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan Sasuke?! Uchiha itu bukanlah orang yang baik, aku ragu jika harus menyerahkan adikku pada pria itu"._

"Hiks... Jika tanpa Sasuke aku tidak mau memimpin perusahan!". Ia tidak akan mampu mengurusi perusahaan itu walaupun dibantu oleh orang lain.

_"Apa?! Kau tidak mau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan? Sekarang kau dengarkan aku! Sebagai pembisnis semua perusahaan adalah saingan bisnis kita, kau tahu kenapa perusahaan kita tidak pernah meningkat? karena dihalangi oleh perusahaan Uchiha!"._

"Hiks... Aku... Aku tidak mau...Sasuke berjanji akan membantu perusahaan kita! Aku tidak mau mencintai siapapun selain Sasuke!". Hinata terus menyeka air mata yang terus keluar dari sudut matanya.

_"Nii-san akan jemput kau besok dirumah Uchiha itu!". _

"T..Tapi...Nii-san! Halo?". Telepon terputus. Hinata terus menangis jika benar Sasuke adalah laki-laki brengsek ia tetap mencintainya, tidak peduli orang-orang memanggil Sasuke apa.

* * *

.

"Aku sangat suka idemu Gaara-kun!". kata Sakura sambil memeluk tubuh atletis milik kekasihnya itu.

"Hn, ternyata Hinata Hyuuga adalah adik sepupunya dan sekarang aku pastikan Uchiha itu akan sangat terpukul".

"Kau tidak dengar tadi penuturan Neji? Dia sangat senang mendengar usulanmu, sepertinya ia juga membenci si Uchiha itu". Kata Sakura yang diakhiri dengan tawa iblisnya.

"Ya, kurasa ia sama bencinya dengan keluarga Uchiha yang terus membuat perusahaannya tidak berkembang". Kata Gaara sambil memeluk pinggang ramping perempuan itu. Ia gigit cuping Sakura dan sukses membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Kau tahu aku sangat bergairah siang ini". Gaara memamerkan senyum nakalnya.

"Terserah, aku juga sedang ingin". Gaara melumat bibir merah alami milik Sakura. Ia lepas perlahan baju yang menutupi tubuhnya.

* * *

**Flashback on**

Gaara menekan layar smartphone nya, mencari kontak yang bernama Neji Hyuga. Ia tidak pernah menghapus nomor sahabatnya.

_"Halo?". Kata suara yang berasal dari seberang sana._

"Neji..".

_"Tumben sekali kau menelfon? Ada apa? Aku sedang repot!"._

"Hm, kau tau siapa itu Hyuuga Hinata?".

_"Hinata? Maksudmu adik sepupuku?"._

"Ya, apa kau dengar sekarang ia sedang dekat dengan seorang Uchiha?".

_"Hm ya beberapa hari yang lalu ia datang bersama seorang Uchiha"._

"Benarkah? Apa kau menerima kedatangannya?".

_"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih ingat kelakuan kakaknya dulu saat kuliah"_

"Ya, tetapi aku memliki sebuah ide untuk adikmu itu! Bagaimana kau menjodohkannya?".

_"Menjodohkan? Boleh juga usulmu, mungkin kita bisa menjauhkannya dari Uchiha itu"._

"Benar, kita jodohkan saja dia dengan ******* kudengar ia masih lajang?".

_"Dengan *******? Hmm dia dulu sahabat kita? Tetapi aku lebih percaya dengan ****** *daripada si Uchiha itu!"._

"Bagaimana? Kau setuju?". Ucap Gaara dengan bersemangat. Sakura yang melihat perubahan wajah dari calon suaminya itu ingin tahu pembicaraan mereka.

_"Ya aku setuju, sekalian aku menyuruhnya kembali ke perusahaan,aku sudah lelah dengan tugas tugas ini!"._

"Jangan lupa kau kabari Hinata itu, dan kita sudahi dulu kau kan sedang repot".

_"Baiklah kapan-kapan temui aku". _Gaara memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Kali ini rencananya akan berhasil.

**Flashback off~**

* * *

Hinata menatap jam dinding. Sekarang pukul 7 malam, sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang. Matanya merah membengkak sehabis menangis daritadi siang. Diluar terdengar mesin mobil Sasuke mendekat lalu tidak terdengar lagi. Suara derap kaki memecah kesunyian dirumah itu.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?". Sasuke mendekati gadis itu dan memeluknya. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Hinata. Air mata kembali keluar ia menangis sesenggukkan dipelukan hangat Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, tolong cerita padaku". Hinata menarik nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri.

"A..aku akan di...dijodohkan". Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu langsung tertegun.

"Ne..neji nii-san menjodohkanku... besok aku akan dijemput olehnya". Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik dada bidang Sasuke.

"Kau dijodohkan oleh siapa Hinata?". Sasuke merasakan patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hinata hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sasuke... sentuh aku untuk terakhir kalinya...". Sasuke kembali ragu mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Ia tidak bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang sedang menunduk. Ia mengangkat dagu Hinata dengan tangannya agar bisa memandang Amethyst nya untuk terakhir kalinya. Terlihat sorot mata keikhlasan saat ia mengucapkan pernyataan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, aku berjanji akan menemuimu setelah perjodohan itu".

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa lari dari perjodohan Hinata".

"Aku tidak akan lari, aku akan menerima perjodohan itu dan kembali padamu". Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata pelan.

"Tolong Sasuke-kun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum orang lain yang mengambilnya". Kata Hinata setelah Sasuke melepas kecupannya. Sasuke mengangguk kali ini ia menerima permintaan Hinata.

* * *

_Author note's:_

_**Semoga para readers gak kecewa ya sama chap ini...**  
_

_**Dan maaf Angel udah skip adegan lemonnya :v**_

**_Terima kasih untuk para readers yang telah me-review fict gaje ini, dan sekali lagi gomen Angel gak bales satu-satu :"3_**

**_Jangan lupa untuk mengisi kotak review yang ada dibawah ini ⇩_**

**_Salam Hangat_**

**_(=^.^=)_**


	6. Takdir memang menyusahkan

**Takdir?**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto™**

**Story by Angelzvr™**

**Warn: Typo(s), author newbie, dll**

**Author really thank's if you leave a review after reading **

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! **

**.**

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun". Itulah kata-kata yang terus ia ulang selama ada di rumahnya saat ini. Setelah dijemput secara 'paksa' oleh kakaknya sendiri, kini ia sedang merenungi nasibnya yang harus dipisahkan dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

"Aku ingin kita bertemu lagi, jika kita memang ditakdirkan bersama". Tak terasa air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Hiks... Aku bahagia saat bersamamu, saling berbagi kasih sayang, dan kuharap kita bisa seperti itu selamanya". Mendengar suara tangis dari kamar kakaknya, Hanabi berinisiatif untuk menghibur.

"Nee-chan? Nee-chan tidak apa-apa?".

"Hiks... Tidak, nee-chan tidak apa-apa". Hinata mencoba menghentikkan tangisnya.

"Lalu mengapa menangis...? Apa karena perjodohan itu?". Hinata mengangguk.

"Tetapi, aku akan mencoba menerimanya...".

"Aku rasa Neji-nii keterlaluan...".

"Tidak, ia berniat baik, agar aku bisa mengembalikan tanggung jawabku, hanya saja caranya salah...".

"Aku rasa menjadi pemimpin perusahaan tidak membutuhkan pendamping! Neji-nii sendiri saja belum memiliki istri, dia itu benar-benar aneh". Hanabi terus saja menggerutu kan kakak sepupunya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, dia mungkin terlalu stress dengan pekerjaannya...".

"Mungkin kita harus membicarakannya dengan Neji-nii...?".

"Tidak usah, Nee-chan yakin ia akan keras kepala". Hinata mengingat sifat keras kepala dan dingin milik kakak sepupunya itu.

"Betul juga, tetapi apakah Nee-chan tidak apa-apa?". Hanabi masih khawatir perasaan kakaknya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, sungguh! Nee-chan akan dengan senang hati menerima perjodohan itu". Untuk meyakinkan, Hinata mencoba tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah, tapi Nee-chan berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi tentang perjodohan itu?".

"Janji!". Hanabi memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Hanabi sayang Nee-chan!".

.

.

▲▼▲**Takdir?▲▼▲**

.

.

"Aku mau mengambil S2". Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Saat ini Sasuke sedang berada diruang tengah keluarganya, ia pulang semenjak Hinata tidak ada, rasanya ia kesepian jika tidak ada gadis itu disampingnya.

"Kenapa mendadak?". Kata Itachi yang sedang meminum tehnya.

"Hn, bukan urusanmu".

"Sasuke, kau yakin mau mengambil S2?". Tanya Ayahnya. Menurutnya sangat jarang Sasuke memperhatikan tentang pendidikannya, biasanya juga ia hanya tertarik dengan bisnis.

"Aku sangat yakin, dan kuharap aku bisa secepatnya kuliah lagi".

"Huh padahal Kaa-san berharap kau akan segera menikah, nyatanya kau malah fokus kembali ke pendidikanmu!". Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto, hanya cemberut mendengar keputusan anaknya yang mendadak itu.

"Kalau urusan menikah, serahkan pada Itachi". Kata Sasuke yang sudah malas dengan permintaan kaa-san nya.

"Ah, kau ini imouto, aku sudah jelas memiliki tunangan, dan kau? Gebetan saja tidak punya!".

"Ck, kalau begitu segera nikahkan tunanganmu...!". Kata Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Sudahlah, nah, sekarang anak Tou-san ingin mengambil S2 dimana?".

"Amerika, aku akan berangkat minggu depan". Kata Sasuke singkat, baginya Amerika adalah tempat terjauh untuk melupakan semua masalahnya diKonoha ini.

"Hm, baiklah tou-san akan daftarkan kau besok siang, sekarang tou-san mau berangkat ke kantor". Kata Uchiha Fugaku, ia pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, dan tak lupa memberi salam perpisahan pada keluarganya itu.

"Kau tidak kerja?". Tanya Sasuke pada Itachi.

"Tidak, aku ada kencan dengan tunanganku, jaa imouto kesayanganku!".

"Hn, kau menjijikan". Ketus Sasuke. Rasanya ia ingin memukul aniki nya yang kadang seenak jidatnya berbuat sesuatu seakan semua orang menyukainya.

.

.

▲▼▲**Takdir?▲▼▲**

.

.

"Namanya Yamanaka Deidara, ia akan menjadi calon suamimu, pekerjaannya seorang Desainer". Jelas kedua orangtua Deidara. Hinata hanya menunduk bingung, kenapa ia dijodohkan dengan seorang wanita cantik dihadapannya? Apakah kakaknya sudah tidak waras? memikirkan hubungan sesama jenis membuat Hinata ingin muntah.

"Hm, cepat atau lambat, mereka berdua akan saling mencintai, semuanya hanya memerlukan waktu, tetapi pernikahan itu tetap akan dilangsungkan seminggu lagi". Tegas Neji.

"Ya, kaa-san sangat bahagia, ketika putra sulung kaa-san akan segera menikah, apalagi dengan salah satu Hyuuga yang cantik ini". Hinata masih bingung dengan gender Deidara.

"Aku sudah mengenal baik Deidara, jadi aku tidak ragu untuk menikahkan Hinata dengan Deidara".

"Jadi Hinata, apa kau menerima perjodohan ini?". Hinata menatap ragu iris lavender milik sepupunya itu, rasanya ia ingin menopak,tetapi mau tidak mau kakaknya itu pasti akan akan memaksa untuk menerimanya juga toh?

"I-iya". Kata Hinata dengan pasrah

"Nah kalau begitu besok kita lanjutkan acara pertemuan keluarga ini, untuk membicarakan persiapan pernikahan". Kata laki-laki pirang yang kira-kira umurnya sudah mencapai setengah abad itu. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya, sedangkan Deidara hanya bisa terdiam menatap poni indigo milik gadis itu. Kedua orangtua Dei sudah pergi meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga, dan hanya menyisakan ketiga orang yang sedang dilanda keheningan.

"Hm, besok Gaara akan melangsungkan pernikahannya, sepertinya kita tidak akan bisa datang". Ujar Neji sambil menatap Deidara.

"Berarti un tinggal kau dan Sasori yang belum menikah".

"Hn, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan pernikahan". Neji duduk disofa kosong disamping Deidara. Hinata yang melihat keakraban mereka, mencoba untuk pergi agar tidak mengganggu.

"Aku tidak yakin adik sepupumu itu bisa menerima dengan mudah perjodohan ini". Deidara mengingat bagaimana ekspresi Hinata dengan pasrahnya menyetujui perjodohan itu.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk mengenalmu". Neji memberikan segelas minuman kepada Deidara.

"Tetapi,un aku bukan tipe orang yang memaksa". Deidara menatap kosong gelas yang diberikan.

"Jadi kau menolak perjodohan ini?". Neji menatap nanar sosok Deidara.

"Ti-tidak,un aku dengan senang hati menerimanya".

"Apa kau tidak lihat ekspresi bahagia yang diberikan orang tuamu, karena kau akan segera menikah?! Dan kau berniat untuk menggagalkannya?". Neji masih merasakan keraguan temannya tersebut.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, aku sangat menerimanya". Deidara mulai sebal dengan sifat Neji.

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau membuktikan pada orangtuamu kalau kau bukanlah seorang homosexual". Deidara hanya mendengus.

"Dulu aku,un dekat dengan Sasori, bukan berarti aku ini homo". Semua orang berpendapat seperti itu terus kepada Deidara.

"Hm, aku jadi ingin menggelar reuni". Neji tiba-tiba mengenang masa-masa kuliahnya dulu.

"Dan bertemu seseorang yang sangat kau benci,un?".

"Khusus untuk 'dia' tidak usah kita undang".

"Sudahlah,un daripada menggelar reuni, lebih baik menggelar pesta pernikahan untukmu un". Kata Deidara dengan cengengesan.

"Ck, kau menang kali ini karena akan menikah dengan adikku". Deidara menghentikkan tawanya.

"Malah sekarang aku jadi ragu kalau kau seorang pria normal un".

"Pantas dulu kita jarang mengobrol karena kau terlalu sering bercanda". Neji terus mendengus melihat sifat kekanakan Dei.

"Sudahlah un, aku pergi dulu yah, kalau kau butuh pasangan, banyak rekanku yang seorang model cantik".

"Hn, lebih baik kau urusi masalah jodohmu itu". Mendengar Deidara mengatakan hal itu, seperti tidak mengaca kalau ia juga sedang sulit mencari jodoh.

.

.

▲▼▲**Takdir?▲▼▲**

.

.

Gaara dan Sakura tengah puas dengan hasil rencana mereka yang terbilang berhasil, bagaimana tidak? Neji Hyuuga dengan senang hati menerima tawarannya, dan Deidara yang kenyataannya sedang sulit mencari jodoh dengan senang hati menerimanya, walaupun mereka berdua tidak bisa hadir diprnikahannya besok, tetapi tetap saja mereka merasa sangat bahagia.

"Hime, bagimana perutmu? Sudah tidak mual?". Sakura Haruno sudah 2 bulan mengandung anaknya bersama Gaara, jadi tidak heran kan Gaara menanyakan hal itu?

"Mual tentu saja, tetapi rasanya sedikit baikan".

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran anak kita". Gaara mengecup perut rata Sakura.

"Ck, siap-siap saja nanti kau repot mengurusi kebutuhanku".

"Hidup ini indah, si brengsek akan menderita, dan kita bahagia". Sakura yang mendnegarnya hanya tersenyum.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, kita tidak tahu yang namanya takdir, yang menimpa si brengsek itu hanyalah hukum karma".

Gaara, apa kau yakin hidupmu akan selalu indah?

.

.

▲▼▲**Takdir?▲▼▲**

.

.

**SKIP TIME 7 DAYS A GO**

Hinata menatap kosong gaun pengantin bewarna putih dengan rok lumayan panjang yang akan ia gunakan beberapa jam lagi. Mungkin seharusnya sekarang ia akan menikah juga, tetapi bukan dengan Deidara, lebih tepatnya dengan Sasuke. Ia bingung dengan takdir, semuanya berjalan dengan tiba-tiba tidak sesuai rencana. Hanabi menyadari, semenjak ia dirumah, Hinata menjadi sering melamun, apa ia merindukan seseorang?

Hanabi diam-diam masuk kedalam ruang rias, yang ternyata hanya ada Hinata didalam sana, karena para penata rias belum datang.

"Nee-chan..". Hanabi mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata.

"Nee-chan kenapa belum berdandan? Dan kenapa daritadi melamun?". Hinata menyadarkan lamunannya dan menatap adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tolong bantu nee-chan memakai gaun pengantinnya". Hinata menyerahkan gaunnya pada Hanabi.

"Baiklah". Hanabi membantu Hinata menggunakan gaun itu yang ternyata lumayan sulit dan berat.

"Nee-chan, kalau aku boleh tanya, nee-chan masih memiliki perasaan dengan pemuda yang waktu itu datang kerumah?". Tanya Hanabi sambil memakaikan gaun itu.

"Nee-chan tidak tahu, tetapi akan aku coba untuk mencintai Deidara sepenuh hati".

"Semoga nee-chan bahagia dengan Dei-nii".

"Nah sudah selesai! Sekarang Hanabi-chan yang memakai baju pesta untuk menyambut tamu". Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan tentang perasaannya.

"Iya, aku harap Tou-san dan Kaa-san bahagia melihat Hinata-nee menikah".

.

.

▲▼▲**Takdir?▲▼▲**

.

.

Deidara menatap ibunya yang tengah asik dirias oleh temannya didunia fashion. Rasanya semua orang akan bahagia jika akan menikah, tetapi berbeda dengan pria satu ini, ia malah terlihat murung.

"Dei-chan kenapa tidak semangat ne? Apa bajumu kepanasan?". Tanya ibunya yang daritadi melihat Deidara seakan tidak punya semangat hidup.

"Ti-tidak Kaa-san aku,un hanya sedkit grogi,bukankah itu hal yang biasa jika akan menikah un?".

"Iyasih, dulu sepertinya Tou-sanmu juga seperti itu,". Deidara mengehembuskan nafas lega, sebenarnya bukan itu alasannya seperti ini, tetapi ya begitulah, hatinya masih ragu jika harus menikahkan Hinata. Harus ia akui Hinata memang cantik, semua pria yang melihatnya pasti akan terpanah, tetapi seperti ada perasaannya yang ragu, bukan berarti dia sorang pria tidak normal, ia sangat normal untuk mengakui kecantikkan Hinata.

"Dei-nii jangan grogi kau ini kan seorang laki-laki, seharusnya kan Hinata yang bersikap seperti itu". Kata Ino dengan mencibir. Ia sebagai adik perempuan dari Deidara juga turut hadir dipernikahan kakaknya tersebut.

"Betul Dei-chan, walaupun wajar bersikap grogi, tetapi setidaknya buatlah calon istrimu itu bangga, kalau kau tidak gemeteran berdampingan dengannya". Deidara hanya diam mendengar nasehat ibunya.

"Kaa-san harap pernikahanmu akan bertahan lama, dan semoga cepat memberikan Kaa-san seorang cucu". Kata ibunya yang terus menatap dirinya dicermin. Deidara hanya terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjamin keharmonisan rumah tangganya yang akan datang, bukannya pesimis, hanya saja yang namanya takdir kita tidak ada yang tahu kan?

"Nah, sekarang kau temui Tou-sanmu, minta doa restu darinya agar pernikahnmu lancar".

"Ha'i". Deidara pergi meninggalkan ruang rias keluarganya, ia sudah lengkap memakai jas pengantin sehingga ia tidak terlalu mirip perempuan sekarang.

.

"Maukah saudaraYamanaka Deidara menerima wanita ini sebagai istri yang dijodohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang suci? Maukah saudara mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia baik waktu sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain tetapi hanya mengasihi dia saja selama saudara hidup didunia ini?". Ucap sang pendeta pada Deidara didepan altar gereja.

"Ya, saya berjanji".

"Maukah saudari Hyuuga Hinata, menerima pria ini sebagai suami yang dijohkan oleh Tuhan didalam pernikahan yang suci? Maukah Saudari mengasihi dia, menghibur dia, menghormati dan memelihara dia pada waktu sakit maupun sehat, serta melupakan orang lain hanya mengasihi dia saja selama saudari berdua hidup didunia ini?". Hinta terdiam sejenak, kata kata terakhir sang pendeta mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Y-ya saya berjanji". Sang pendeta menyerahkan sepasang cincin yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Deidara terlebih dahulu memakai cincin untuknya.

"Dengan cincin ini saya mengambil engaku sebagai istri saya". Deidara memakaikan cincin itu dijari mais Hinata.

"De-dengan cincin i-ini saya menerima e-engkau sebagai su-suami saya". Kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"Dihadapan Tuhan dan keluarga serta para tamu, hari ini, saya meneguhkan pernikahan saudara berdua menjadi suami istri yang sah". Kata pendeta itu. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan menyambut pasangan baru itu. Dari kejauhan Hinata seperti melihat seseorang yang tidak asing baginya, ia seperti pernah melihat kedua pasangan dengan rambut yang mencolok itu. Si wanita berambut merah jambu, dan si pria berambut merah menyala, entah dimana tetapi ingatannya seperti pernah melihat. Entahlah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja.

Dari gereja Hinata pindah ke sebuah ballroom hotel yang sudah dipersiapkan untuk pesta pernikahannya. Sepanjang hari Hinata hanya terus menyambut tamu-tamu yang datang, ia merasa ini hari yang paling melelahkan dihidupnya, rasanya ia ingin pingsan saja dan tertidur dikasur yang empuk. Tidak terasa acara pesta pernikahan telah selesai, rasanya ia ingin segera tertidur diranjang empuk kamarnya. Keinginan terakhirnya tidak terkabulkan, semua keluarga inti menginap dihotel, termasuk dirinya.

Hinata masuk kedalam kamar yang katanya 'khusus' untuknya. Dia dapat mencium wewangian yang menyengat masuk kedalam rongga pernapasan nya. Hinata segera merebahkan badannya diatas kasur itu yang masih lengkap dengan baju pengantinnya. Hinata pelan-pelan mulai terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang masuk kedalam kamar itu. Deidara menatap tubuh mungil Hinata yang terlelap dengan baju pengantinnya, sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat wajah kelelahan Hinata.

"Hinata?". Deidara mencoba membangunkan perempuan itu yang mulai tertidur.

"Eh? Dei-kun? Sedang apa disini?". Hinata menatap bingung kenapa ada Deidara dikamar hotelnya?

"Un, kau ini tidak tahu kalau ini suamimu?". Tentu saja, Hinata dasar bodoh dia itu suamimu, dan sekarang ia ada disini untuk melakukan malam pertamanya. Hinata meneguk salivanya.

"Kalau kau lelah un, kau boleh tertidur". Kata Deidara yang mulai melepas jasnya. Hinata malah menjadi semakin takut.

"Sudahlah un, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam, aku tahu kau sedang lelah un". Hinata menunduk, tidak mungkim ia dengan mudah mempercayai pria ini. Kali ini ia sadar, Hinata merutuki kebodohan dan otaknya yang lama sekali mencerna sebuah kejadian, kenapa ia harus takut jika sekamar dengan Deidara? Bukankah mereka sudah sah menjadi seorang suami istri, berarti tidak masalah kan jika Deidara menyentuhnya? Hinata jadi pusing sendiri.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya un?". Tanya Deidara yang melihat Hinata tidak kunjung tidur.

"A-apa?".

"Apa kau mencintai seseorang sebelum mengenalku?". Tanya Deidara dengan hati-hati, ia tahu jika setiap orang memiliki masa lalu. Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Y-ya".

"Apa kau masih mencintainya sampai sekarang un?". Kali ini Hinata takut Deidara menuntutnya untuk mencintai dirinya sepenuh hati.

"Entahlah".

"Kau tidak usah takut mengakuinya un".Deidara menatap mata Amethyst milik Hinata, yang sukses membuat pemiliknya sedikit tidak nyaman.

"Kalau aku boleh jujur un, dari awal aku ingin menolaknya". Hinata sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Tetapi, kakak sepupumu itu un, selalu memaksa, ya aku sedikit takut dengannya un".

"Sekarang aku sadar, seharusnya aku memilih sendiri jodohku, aku tahu kau tidak memiliki perasaan denganku, bukannya menyindir, tetapi aku juga tidak memiliki perasaan denganmu, apalagi nanti aku akan membantumu menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, pekerjaan yang paling kubenci, berada dibelakang meja sangat membosankan, dan fashion adalah duniaku". Sekarang apa? Kenapa tidak dari awal ia menolaknya? Sekarang mereka sudah saling terikat dengan janji pernikahan, malah masalah ini menjadi semakin rumit kalau ia mengakuinya sekarang.

"Kau aku bebaskan, kau bisa mengejar jodohmu yang sesungguhnya sekarang, dan soal keluarga biar nanti aku yang bicara dan melindungimu". Hinata masih ragu, memang semudah itukah?

"Kenapa? Kau masih takut? Sudahlah nanti aku akan buat sebuah alasan yang meyakinkan, aku sendiri juga merelakanmu, jangan sia-siakan takdirmu!". Baiklah, kali ini perkataan Deidara ada benarnya, segera Hinata lepaskan cincin yang melingkar dijari manisnya, dan ia berikan pada Deidara.

"Arigato Dei-san, kali ini akan kukejar takdirku". Hinata segera keluar dari kamar hotel itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang masih menggunakan baju pengantin, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus memgejar takdirnya. Deidara sebenarnya ingin mengejar Hinata, hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa hari sudah malam dan seharusnya ia beristirahat, tetapi hati kecilnya menyuruh untuk diam.

Hinata segera masuk kedalam taksi yang berhenti didepan hotelnya. Segera ia berikan alamat rumah Sasuke kepada si supir yang hanya kebingungan melihat pakaian Hinata. Perjalanan hanya memakan waktu sekitar 15 menit, iq tidak peduli sekrang sudah malam atau tidak, kalau urusan tidur nanti akan bisa ia lakukan setelah bertemu Sasuke. Hinata mengetuk pintu besar itu, cukup lama memamng dan tidak ada jawaban. Sekali lagi ia ketuk, dan tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hinata mengintip lewat jendela yang tidak tertutupi tirai, dan rumah itu kosong seperti pertama kali ia mengunjunginya. Rasanya lututnya lemas, kemudian ia berniat untuk melihat ke garasi. Didalam situ memang terdapat beberapa mobil yang menurutnya memang selalu ada disana. Sasuke tidak ada dirumah, itulah kesimpulan yang ia dapatkan.

Hinata memutar otaknya, kira-kira ada dimana Sasuke saat ini? Apa ia bekerja? Setahunya Sasuke tidak pernah pulang lebih dari pukul 7 malam. Tentu saja! Kemungkinan Sasuke kesepian karena tidak ada dirinya dirumah, berarti Sasuke berada dirumah keluarganya! Dan masalahnya Hinata tidka tahu dimana letak rumah keluarga Uchiha. Segera Hinata berjalan menuju jalan raya agar bisa kembali menyetop taksi. Ia tidak peduli tatapan bingung orang yang menyangkanya orang gila sekalipun. Tujuannya saat ini hanyalah bertemu Sasuke segera. Kebetulan sekali supir taksi yang ia berhentikan mengetahui alamat rumah keluarga Uchiha, kali ini ia sangat bersyukur pada Tuhannya.

Hinata menatap rumah keluarga Uchiha yang luar biasa besarnya, pantas supir taksi ini tahu. Segera ia ketuk pintu rumah itu. Terlihat beberapa maid yang keluar dari kediaman itu untuk pulang, dan beberapa ada yang seperti mempertanyakan kedatangan Hinata dengan pakaian yang tak biasa.

Dan yang paling tidak mendukungnya hujan perlahan mulai turun. Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan badan tegap seseorang. Hinata menatap wajah orang itu, ya wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, dan sangat ia yakini bahwa dialah yang bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Ada apa?". Tanya orang itu dengan heran melihat kunjungan Hinata.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke".

"Sasuke? Lebih baik kau masuk". Itachi mempersilahkan Hinata masuk dan duduk disofa ruang tamu karena cuaca diluar mulai hujan.

"Jadi kau mencari Sasuke?". Itachi sudah menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada dihadapannya seorang Hyuuga.

"Ya, dialah tujuanku datang kemari".

"Kau bukanlah seorang fansgirl yang tergila-gila dengannya bukan?". Kali ini Itachi mencoba meyakinkan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah bertunangan dengannya". Hinata menunjukkan cincin yang selama ini selalu ia simpan.

"Boleh kutahu namamu?".

"Aku Hyuuga Hinata".

"Jadi kau tunangannya Sasuke?".

"Ya tentu saja...!".

"Benarkah? Sasuke tidak pernah menceritakanmu?".

"Benar, sekarang dimana Sasuke?". Itachi menghela nafasnya, ia memang meyakini Hinata tidak berbohong jika dia tunangannya, hanya saja sudah terlambat.

"Terlambat, Sasuke akan berangkat ke Amerika...". Rasanya hati Hinata hancur saat itu juga.

"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke tidak akan pergi tanpa memberitahukanku!".

"Terserah kau, tetapi memang benar Sasuke akan pergi ke Amerika, lebih tepatnya peswatnya akan berangkat 15 menit lagi". Kata Itachi sambil melirik arlojinya.

"A-aku harus mengejarnya!". Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu keluar rumah itu, ia tidak peduli norma sopan santun yang selama ini ia pelajari jika bertamu dirumah lain, yang terpenting sekarang adalah Sasuke!

▲▼▲**TBC▲▼▲**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Akhirnya Angel update cepet lagi yeay (^ω^)**

**Jadi buat yang nebak Deidara selamat yah kalian benar~**

**Terimakasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan buat yang sudah mereview, Angel sungguh terharu :')**

**Dan sekali lagi gomen Angel gabisa balas satu persatu'^'**

**Jangan lupa untuk mengisi kotak review dibawah ini ⇩**

**Facebook Angel: (+)Angeline Veronica (Angelzvr)**

**Salam hangat,**

**(=^.^=)**


End file.
